My Neighbor, Maybe?
by Raizel99
Summary: Who's Cammie's hot new neighbor? Is their attraction to one another going to end up as something more, or end up pushing them away? *The story has got almost nothing to do with the series... ;-) Enjoy! Mature themes- definitely shouldn't be read by any one younger than 13!
1. Chapter 1

Quick A/N!  
Just for before you read the story, I'd like ya'll to know that I know that it isn't written very well. My lack of description in a couple of parts are noted.  
Thanks! -Raizel99

This morning I caught a moving-truck in front of the house next door. The family who bought it is from New York. A really good friend of mine used to live there, but she moved to Connecticut.

I bolted down the stairs when I finished getting dressed- loose shirt tied on the side by a ponytail, and dark shorts – threw on my FitFlops, and joined mom (who was holding a cake) at the door to go greet our new neighbors.

Dad took Sam to a friend's house just a few minutes ago, so we left the door unlocked, just incase he got home before we did.

I followed mom up the steps to their front door, and she knocked. I heard a faint, "one minute!" and another, deeper voice, "I'll get it!" I looked at the door as I heard the turning of a lock. It opened slowly, and when it was open half-way, I was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes, and a smirk playing at those soft lips when the God in front of me saw me.

"Hi," my mom started, "we live right next door, and we came over to welcome you guys here. " A woman, about as old as my mom, came up behind the boy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Please, come on in. I'm Catherine, and this is my son, Zach. You are?" she said.

"I'm Rachel, and this is my daughter, Cameron." Said mom.

"It's Cammie. Nobody but my teachers call me Cameron." I added as mom and I entered the house. The boy, Zach, kept his eyes trained on me, and I felt like squirming under his gaze.

I stayed a bit behind my mom as Catherine led the way to the kitchen. I knew my way around this house by heart, but every time I'd admire the house. The inside is just gorgeous. I let my eyes wander, and they landed on the staircase that led upstairs. Just to the left was Anna's room, after that her brother's, and across the hall her parent's bedroom, with a bathroom further down…

"Cammie." Mom whispered, nudging me slightly. "I know you miss Anna, but there's nothing you can do." I looked up at her.

"I know." I said.

"Is everything alright?" I heard Catherine ask, and I nodded.

"Mommy! Who's here?" I saw a girl who looked almost identical to her mom bound into the kitchen, a stuffed animal tucked under her right arm.

"These are our neighbors," Catherine started, crouching down next to the girl. "Mrs.…?" She paused to look at my mom.

"Morgan." My mom said.

"Mrs. Morgan, and her daughter, Cammie." Catherine continued.

"Hi, Cammie! I'm Courtney. You're really pretty." Said Courtney, walking up to me. "Do you want to play dolls with me?"

"Sure! Where are we going?" I answered, letting her take my hand and drag me down the hall.

"To the den!" I looked back at my mom, and smiled. I gave her a thumbs-up with my other hand, letting her know I'm good. I caught Zach looking at me with a smile on his face. My smile grew just a bit bigger, and I turned my head to follow Courtney.

She dragged me to the back room, and let go of my hand to get a few dolls.

"You can pick first, if you want." She said, putting the dolls on the floor in front of me as she sat down.

"Hmm… Can I have her?" I pointed to a doll with blue eyes, and brown hair.

"Of course! Her name's Selena."

"What's her name?" I held up a doll with brown eyes and blond hair.

"That's Christina. And that one is called Angie, and the other one is Erica."

"Can I have Christina too?"

"Yeah! I wanted Angie and Erica anyway. They're royal."

"Are mine royal?"

"No!" she laughed.

"But I want to be a princess!" I pouted.

"Fine. Selena is, but Christina isn't."

"Yay!" I smiled.

We started a game about how Christina was evil, and tried to steal the throne from Erica, the queen. Selena was the princess, and Angie was their maid. We were at the point where Christina trapped Erica in a closet with Selena, so they couldn't get out in time for the proclamation of the new queen.

"You'll never stop me! Once I'm crowned queen, I'll lock the two of you in the dungeon, so you'll never escape!" I added an evil laugh, setting Christina's hands so they were in the air, a sign of some sort of victory.

Courtney started laughing, and I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around to see Zach looking at me with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're one evil chick." He eyed me. "Can I get locked in a dungeon cell, too, but with you? So we'll never escape?" He winked.

I scoffed at him, turning back to face Courtney.

"You interrupted our game, Butthead." I said. Courtney busted out in a fit of giggles, and I smiled.

"Oh? So you think I'm a butt? I'm probably a very s-e-x-y one too. I wouldn't mind you gra-" he was cut off by our moms coming in the room, mine telling me that we needed to go.

"Sorry, Courtney, but I need to go. I'll come over again soon, and we can continue playing, if you want." I told her. She beamed.

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." I smiled at her.  
"Yay!" She got up and hugged me, and I gave her a tight squeeze. "I hope you can come back soon."

"I'll try. I need to see what my schedule is." I pulled away from the hug, walking over to my mom, throwing a wink in Zach's direction.

"Nice meeting you guys! Thanks for having me over." I said, as my mom and I walked out.

"Courtney loves you." Mom said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I know. She's so adorable!"

"That Zach kid seems pretty interested in you, don't you think?" I blushed.

"Mom!"

"What was he saying before we came in?"

"Something that Courtney shouldn't have had to hear." I opened the door. "But thank-you for stopping him, or who knows what else he might've said!" I ran up to my room before my mom could say anything else.

"Cammie! He was hitting on you! He was quite cute." Mom yelled up the stairs.

Ugh! "Whatever!" I shut the door to my room, walking to the opposite side to open the shades, letting the sunlight in. I went to my desk, opening up my MacBook and clicking on iTunes. I scrolled through my list of songs, deciding on dancing to I Miss the Misery by Halestorm. I was head banging, jumping, and just going crazy to the song, dancing all around the room. Toward the middle of the song, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked out the window, and guess who's there- Zach!  
I pretended I didn't notice him, and continued dancing. I started by swaying my hips to the beat, running my hands through my hair, and then falling to the ground. I shimmied my way back up, with my hands at my sides. I ended by stretching the head bang 'til the end of the song, and throwing my hands up afterwards, my hips cocked to the side.

I was breathing heavily, and I dropped my arms, looking to the window. Zach was still there, his eyes glued to me. I quickly looked away, putting on I Get Off (same band). It totally suits the situation right now. Neither one of us are touching ourselves, but he's definitely got a hard-on, and I am totally going to get him completely turned-on.

I was swinging my hips, running my hands through my hair, doing the puff-out-chest move with swaying arms, and a few other moves that flowed with the dance. I fell back on my bed, arms spread out next to me, completely spent. I knew that Zach was still watching me, even without looking at the window, but I was still curious…

I immediately brought my eyes back up to my ceiling. OMG! He was _adjusting _himself, with his pants and boxers off, _in front _of the window! That's really hot, and I'm really flattered that I made him do that, but still… it's kind of uncomfortable.

I decided to tease him a bit more, by standing up and taking off my shirt, revealing a black lace bra underneath. I threw my shirt on my bed, and walked to my closet, opening a drawer that consisted of all my tank tops. I threw a red one on, and shut the drawer with my hip.

I stole a glance at Zach to see him with wide eyes, his hand moving faster up and down his shaft. Just that sight of him got me hot, and I lowered the a/c from 20 degrees C to 16 degrees C.

I sat down in my chair in front of my desk, and paused the song that was playing. I shut my computer, and stood back up, purposely walking to the window. I unlocked the door, and walked onto the balcony, sitting in one of the chairs I placed there.

I looked into Zach's gorgeous green eyes, never moving my gaze. I licked my upper lip slowly, watching his eyes following my tongue.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I yelled. A look of confusion crossed his face, and he pulled on his boxers, and then his pants. He walked over to his window, unlocking it the same way I did mine, and tugged it open, closing it behind him, and stepping onto his balcony.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, did you enjoy the show?" I repeated. He smirked.

"I loved it." He paused, gazing intensely at me. "Did you see anything you like?"

"Sure did!" I winked at him, and laughed. "If my dancing gets you _that_ hot, I'm totally doing it more often." He raised his eyebrows.

"Then how about you come over here and give me a lap dance? I'm sure you'd enjoy that."

"Nah, I think you'd like it more than I would."

"Oh, come on, babe. We could get down and dirty, have a little fun." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"That really doesn't sound so tempting."

"Your loss." He turned around, opening the door.

"But I can deal with being your friend, just not sex-buddy, 'cause that's gross." He laughed this time, looking at me with a smile.

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." I smiled back at him, and he walked into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Dinner!" I heard my mom call. I shut my Mac, jumped out of my seat, and ran down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **_Sorry! Just a quick note: I think I mixed up the tenses in this chapter, so please excuse the writing. Thanks! Here's the story!_

I woke up to a frustrated tapping on my window. I groggily sat up, stretched, and got out of bed. I walked over to my window, pulling the drapes away just a little bit to see who or what was making the noise. I peek out of the hole I made, and I see Zach standing there in a loose shirt and shorts. I glare at him, annoyed at him waking me up. He raises his hands in mock surrender, amusement twinkling in his eyes.  
I open the window and start screaming at Zach.  
"What the hell was that for? Do you have any good reason for waking me up when I could've slept in? What's wrong with you?" He chuckles at my performance.  
"Well, if you must know, Courtney is dying to play with you, so I decided to wake you up and tell you to get ready."  
"Oh, how nice. You could've come over later and tell me, you know, instead of waking me up!"  
"Yeah, I could've... but where's the fun in that?" I glared at him for a few good seconds before a question popped into my head.  
"How did you get over here? Did you jump or something?" I asked.  
"Bingo!"  
"How? That's dangerous!" He smirks at me.  
"It's easy, really. You can watch if you'd like." At that note, he walked to the railing, hoisted himself up, and jumped to his balcony. I felt my mouth drop open.  
"Close those lips, babe. We don't want that pretty mouth to catch flies, now, do we?" His smirk grew even bigger as my eyes narrowed.  
"I really hate you, you know that?"  
"Love you too, babe." With that, he walked back into his room, as if nothing happened.

I knocked on the Goode's door, waiting for somebody to open it. Zach's mom opened the door, and she smiled at me.  
"Hey, Cammie! Glad you could make it. Come on in!" She said. I followed her into the house, and as soon as we reached the dining room, I heard running feet.  
"Cammie!" I turn around and see Courtney running at me, her arms open. I caught her in a hug, spinning her around once.  
"How ya doing, honey? Wanna play another game of dolls today?" I asked her, putting her down on her feet.  
"Yes! I got all the dolls out, ready to play. Come on!" She pulled me to the play room, just like yesterday. "Same people as yesterday, but I took out a few other dolls. They're really pretty, too. And they're not royal. I also found some boy dolls. They're really ugly, but two of them are princes, so I don't really care. Come see!"  
Seeing all the dolls laid out on the floor, I sit down next to Courtney who's already picked out a few of them. Since Courtney took the dolls she used yesterday, I took the left over dolls- the ones that I used. She picked two of the boys and I picked the other two. ("You can have one prince, and I'll have one so it's even. I would've taken both, but I'm being nice and sharing." she explained to me.)  
As our game progresses, I catch Zach standing in the corner of the room. I pretend I don't notice him, but when Courtney sees him, she runs up and gives him a hug, pausing the game. I turn to the side, watching them.  
"Aw! Sometimes I wish my brother and I were like that. He doesn't like it when I give him hugs, and he never hugs me." I say, pouting. Zach chuckles, still holding on to Courtney.  
"You have a brother?" Courtney asks me. I nod. "Can you maybe bring him over later? I'd like to meet him."  
"I guess so. If he's not busy and woud like to come, then I'll bring him." I reply.  
"Cool! Now let's continue our game. Zachy, would you like to play with us?"  
"No, thanks. I'll just watch." he says.  
"Oh, come on! We'll let you be the princes!" she tries to persuade him...  
"Fine." ... and she succeeds.

The game went surprisingly well.  
We're all cleaning up the dolls now, since we finished our game and lunch is going to be ready any minute.  
"You know what? How 'bout I run to my house to see if Sam's there, and I'll bring him here after we're done eating at home?" I ask.  
"You sure you don't want to eat here and then go?" Zach asks me, his eyes blazing.  
"I feel like I'd be a bother. Plus, this way I'll make sure my brother actually eats." I catch a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes, although I'm not so sure why he'd even care.  
"You're not a bother, trust me." Unless he's just being super polite?  
"Thanks, but if you want to meet my brother now, then I'm going. Otherwise, you can come over after you eat, but it's whatever you guys want."  
"Yes! I want to see your house and meet your brother. Only if it's okay, that is..." Courtney bursts, her sentence trailing off at the end, almost as if waiting for me to give permission.  
"It should be fine. What about you, Zach?" I see a look in his eyes that I can't quite place, but he nods.  
"Yeah, I'd like to come." he replies.  
"Alrighty, then. I'll meet you guys when you're done eating."  
"See ya, Ace Ventura."  
"Who's Ace Ventura?" Courtney asks Zach. I smile at her, and answer for him.  
"He's a pet detective in a movie. You'll be able to watch it when you're older. He says 'alrighty then' a lot."  
"Oh, so you know what I was talking about?" Zach asks me. I nod. "Then how come you didn't laugh?"  
"'Cause it wasn't funny." I bluntly retort. Zach frowns, and I start laughing.

"Yo, Sam! You home?" I yell into the house after closing the door behind me.  
"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen. You don't need to scream." he says, annoyed. I walk into the kitchen, leaning against the frame, watching him eat his sandwich that he made..  
"Well, so-rry. Sheesh. I was just wondering if you'd like to meet Zach and Courtney, our next door neighbors. They're coming after they finish eating, so be nice if you decide to be social."  
"Sure. Is Courtney cute?"  
"Yeah, you'll like her. She's your age, too."  
"What about Zach? How old is he?"  
"He's my age."  
"Ooh. Zach and Cammie sitting in-"  
"Don't even go there, little bro, unless you want to get punched." That shut him up nicely. He knows I'll punch him.  
Hard.  
"Sorry. I was just thinking that you've got a crush on him or whatever. I'll be able to confirm my theory when he comes. You know, see what you're reaction to him is." I stick my tongue out at him.  
"You're annoying."  
"I'm being the little brother I'm supposed to be, then." I push his shoulder and smack him lightly on the side of his head.  
"Hey! That wasn't nice!" He complains.  
"It wasn't supposed to be." He glares at me. I hear a knock on the door, and Sam runs up to get it. I follow him.  
Sam opens the door.  
"Hey, guys! Zach, Courtney, this is my brother Sam. Come on in!" I introduce them. Sam closes the door behind them and then shakes hands with Zach.  
"Hey, dude. Wazzup?" Zach asks.  
"Same old. You?"" They do the whole boys-handshake thing, which I don't know how Sam knows it, and I look at Courtney to see her staring at Sam. i saunter over to her, lightly hitting her shoulder with mine. She looks up at me, and I give her a knowing look.  
She stands on her tippy-toes, so I bend down. She cups her hands around her mouth, and whispers: "He's just cute. I don't have a crush on him."  
"Sure." I tease. I smile and wink at her, and then Sam turns toward us.  
"You're Courtney, right?" he asks her.  
"Yup. Sam?"  
"Correct!" I look over at Zach who's shaking his head, smirking.  
"Alrighty, lovebirds. What do both of you like to play?" I ask Sam and Courtney. They both look at me with terror etched in their faces. Zach and I bust out laughing.  
"Who you callin' lovebirds, sis? You and Zach seem pretty cozy." Sam snaps. There's an awkward silence for a few seconds, Zach and I not knowing what to say.  
"Well, I must say, your sister's a beauty." Zach breaks the ice. I blush. "A little insane, but pretty nonetheless." I start to laugh.  
"Oh, why thank-you, Zach! Considering you're out of your mind crazy and can't seem to stop smirking, you're ok. I don't particularly like you, but you're ok." I wink at him.  
"Anything nice you'd like to say to me?"  
"Um... you're a good at being a spoiled prince doll?" It comes out in a question. Courtney starts giggling, and Zach just smirks. Sam doesn't get what's going on.  
"I'll tell you later, little bro. Don't worry." I smile at Sam. He nods, clearly still confused.

Zach and I are in my room, talking on my bed. Sam and Courtney are playing downstairs (I think they're building with Legos, not so sure).  
"Do you play any instruments?" I ask Zach, after figuring out that he actually likes to read (shocker, I know).  
"Not really." he replies.  
"Care to explain?"  
"I played the keyboard for like, half a year, and then continued with guitar for the rest of it. How about you?"  
"I've been playing guitar for a couple of years, and I'm hoping that I'm able to convince my parents to get me a drum-set." I smile.  
"So you want to be a drummer, too?"  
"Dying to be! You know what, how about we get a set together and learn to play? We'll figure out who's house and all the rest, but we could try."  
"Cam, I don't think that's gonna work."  
"But it might!" he starts laughing at me.  
"You're grasping on to strings to get drums, you'll do whatever you can, even if in the end you won't get it."  
"Oh, hey! That reminds me of Holding On To Strings, Better Left To Fray. You know the band, Seether? That's a name of one of their albums." the look that he gives me, of pure astonishment, is so funny I can't help but laugh. "What?"  
"One- you switched subjects with me so quickly, I don't even know where my head is, and two- you like Seether also?"  
Smiling at him, I answer: "I guess I'm known to change subjects a lot. Everybody's used to it already, though. And just so you know, yes, I _also_ like Seether. You know the band Three Days Grace?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"Um... Some of my friends? One of my friends does know them because I made her listen to them, but she says they're just noise. Can you believe it? They're awesome!"  
"I agree with you on that. They are awesome. What's your favorite song?"  
"You might think me crazy, but it's Never Too Late. You?" He gives me this odd look.  
"You're not, ya know, into that stuff, right?"  
"I don't know what you mean." I say truthfully.  
"Then never mind. I'm really not so sure what my favorite song is. They've got a lot of good ones, but I guess I'd have to go with I Hate Everything About You. You know that one, right?"  
"Of course! My brother and I enjoy screaming at each other when we're listening to it together." I start laughing.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We do this weird dance, and whenever the chorus comes up, we start yelling the words. We do it just to be funny- we don't _really _hate each other."  
"Good to know." He smirks.  
"Whatever." I stick out my tongue.  
"Speaking of dancing, you enjoy it, right?" This time it's his turn to change the subject.  
"I love it! Why?" A wicked smile crosses his face.  
"No reason." I search his eyes and face, not finding anything that might indicate what he suggested.  
A light-bulb goes off in my head- when he watched me dance yesterday!  
"I am NOT going to dance like _that _for you!" I exclaim. His smile widens, an evil glint running through his eyes.  
"I'm not gonna make you do it, but you will. Trust me on this one, 'k?" He's leaning closer to me. "You're gonna want to do it," he whispers in my ear, "and I'm gonna take whatever you give me." His breath is warm, tickling my ear. He tilts his head a little to the side and kisses me right next to my ear and then down my jaw to my neck. His hands grab my waist, pulling me to sit on him. I run my hands down his chest, and he groans softly.  
"I'm going to kiss you now, Cammie." He whispers. I can feel his breath, hot on my mouth. I move in a little closer, our lips barely touching. "Oh, Cam." he whispers softly, so very softly. One of his hands moves to cup my cheek, and then he kisses me.  
Soft, sweet, but intense.  
"Zach." I moan his name into his mouth.

-  
_Okay, kiddies, that's all you're getting. ;-) For now, anyway. Okay- I'm _really_ sorry that I haven't uploaded in time. I believe that the author should tell their readers in the beginning how often they'll be uploading. I didn't, and I'm very sorry. With me, it depends. Either every week or month. It depends on school and when each holiday is. Sorry, guys, but I appreciate it.  
_Thanks for the wonderful reviews, everybody!  
(MadBooksHatter01- watch out! You don't want me telling Mommy what you read)


	3. Chapter 3

_And it's a few days early! :-) I think I'm gonna upload every 2 weeks... 1 if I've got the time- 'cause then you're just real lucky. ;-)_

A loud "Zach! Your mom called and has a message for you!" broke Zach and I apart. We jumped and made ourselves comfortable on the bed, lounging. Not even a second later, the door burst open, and in came Sam, Courtney trailing behind him.  
"What was it she needed?" Zach asked Sam.  
"Just to tell you that the two of you need to be home in half an hour." he replied.  
"Awesome, thanks."  
"No problem." he turned to courtney. "Let's go finish up our game!" He took off.  
"Wait!" Courtney ran out after him, closing the door behind her.  
I feel Zach looking at me, so I turn to him, raising an eyebrow.  
"You wanna finish up _our _game?" His smirk takes place.  
"I'd rather not, thank-you." I look away from his gaze.  
"Aw, come on! Why not?" I felt him move in closer. "I was really enjoying myself." he whispered, low into my ear.  
"Of course you were!" I throw my hands up, completely annoyed.  
I feel his hand cupping my cheek, a few fingers under my chin. He turns my head so I'm looking him in the eyes once again.  
"What's wrong?" he asks. I see the concern in his eyes, shining through, warming my heart.  
"It's just, well..." I stuck to my sentence from yesterday. "I don't want to be your... well, you know..." I sigh. Where did my confidence go? I shift my gaze, not able to look him in the eyes anymore.  
"Sex buddy? Yeah, I got that, and I understand."  
"Do you, really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then that kiss shouldn't have happened!"  
"Well I didn't see you complaining. If I remember correctly, you were moaning _and_ touching me. You want it, too. Don't deny it."  
"You wanna know something? I've got rules. Nothing, and I mean _nothing, _should get that far, unless it's with my boyfriend. Which I don't have. Therefore, we shouldn't have done that."  
"Listen. We've got an attraction towards each other, no doubt about it. But maybe it's just sexual, nothing more." he suggested.  
"Maybe." I hoped. "For now, I just want a friend. Not a friend with benefits type of thing, even if it is only a one-time thing. I couldn't deal with that."  
"I see where you're coming from." he agrees. "Then not yet. And I'm guessing you're not looking for a boyfriend, now, either?"  
"Oh, I'm definitely looking. Just not finding, is all." Not all true, but definitely not a complete lie.  
I have found who I want- him.  
But I'm still looking. I could do better.  
Nah, I can't. It's Zach Goode, for crying out loud!  
There was a moment's silence.  
"We'll leave it at a minimum." Zach said.  
"Minimum...?"  
"Like flirting, hugging and all the lighter touches, I guess." I'm nodding.  
"You know, it's really weird talking about all of this with you. It's kinda uncomfortable with my mom, but talking to a guy about it..." I shiver. He laughs at me.  
"I'm not embarrassed when it comes to this stuff. Unless somebody blurts about it or what not, you know?"  
"Yup, got it." Closing the conversation, he leans in.  
Just a little bit, but enough to get my heart racing.  
"Can I get just one kiss?" he breathes in my ear. "Before we start this?"  
"S-sure, I guess." I turn to him. He chuckles quietly, eyeing my lips. He leans in the rest of the way, sealing our lips in a short, passionate, mind-blowing kiss. We pull away slowly, ever so slowly.  
"I needed that." Zach whispers so quietly, that I barely caught it.  
"Come on. I need to get going." He says, louder. He jumps off the bed, and pulls me up. We walk down the stairs and see the kids putting their toys away.  
"Thanks for having us, we had a great time!" Zach said, giving me a quick half-hug and a high-five to Sam. Courtney gives me a tight hug, and waves at Sam. We wave back.  
"Anytime, guys. Anytime." I shut the door.  
Just as I turn around, Sam gives me a mischievous look.  
"Zach and Cammie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He starts, and when he sees that I stop him, he frowns, then smiles. "So you guys are together?"  
"Nope."  
"Then why didn't you stop me?"  
"'Cause I don't feel like it. I'm freakin' tired, Sam."  
"Okay, cranky."  
"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "I'm going upstairs, 'k?"  
"Sure, whatever. Bye." I laugh shortly.  
"Bye." I drag myself up the stairs and into my room. I don't bother checking to see if Zach's in his room or if the shades are closed; I just quickly change into sweats. I pick a book from my shelf, quickly play my 'Night' playlist on my Mac, and snuggle in my bed.

I just finished a full of three chapters from my book when I put it on my side-table. I look out the window to see if Zach is there. I notice him on the edge of his bed, tying his shoes. He's wearing shorts and a white tank-top. I check him out from the side- his muscles in his arms, his toned legs, his full lips...  
_Look away!_  
I force myself to turn away from him, and snuggle deeper into my blanket. I shift around, trying to get comfortable, and I end up facing the window. Zach is now standing up. I watch him, and I catch him glance my way. He looks back again, studying me, and smiles. He shakes his head, and walks out of his bedroom door.  
"Cammie?" I hear my mom call, knocking lightly on the door.  
"Come on in!" She opens the door, a flood of light streaming into my room.  
"Wanted to let you know that we're going to the pool tomorrow with the Goodes. Just telling you in case you were planning something with your friends." She's about to leave, but then adds: "You know what? Invite Bex, Liz and Macey and introduce them to Zach. They'd love to meet your new boyfriend." She winks at my glare that I send her, and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
I don't even realize I've fallen asleep 'til I wake up to Zach knocking on my window.

I glare at Zach, and turn on my side, facing away from him.  
His knocks get louder.  
"Come on, Cam! Get up! I wanna go soon!" I hear his muffled voice through the window.  
"And I wanna sleep!" I retort. A few seconds later, I feel a cool breeze.  
Did I forget to lock my window?  
I feel my blanket being pulled away from me, and fingers tickling me.  
Yup, I did. Whoops.  
"I told you to _get up!_" I hear Zach. I'm squirming, rolling around, trying to slap his hands away from me.  
"I'm up, I'm up! Now please, stop tickling me!" I'm laughing hysterically. "Before someone comes in, please!" he stopped abruptly.  
"Right. Forgot about that." he murmurs. I smile, and quickly jump off the bed, dodging Zach's hands.  
"When I come back from the bathroom, you better be out of my room." He pouts.  
"I can't stay?" he whines.  
"No." I frown at him, using the same tone. He glares at me, and I start laughing. "Bye!" I walk out of my bedroom door, leaving it open just a crack.

"Yo, Zach!" I yell, waving my arms, waiting for him to notice me. When he _finally _sees me, I motion for him to come over. His face is scrunched up in confusion, but I turn around, walking to my bed and laying my bathing-suites out nicely. I hear the door slide, and I see Zach out of the corner of my eye.  
"Which bathing-suite should I wear?" I ask him. I look up at him, trying not to laugh. "What?" he laughs anyways.  
"You asked me to come over to help you pick out a bathing-suite? Seriously?" he asks.  
"Yeah. I need help. Plus, your opinion counts- I wanna look my best for you." I wink at him.  
"Uh, um, well..." I caught him off-guard! "I like the blue one. It matches your eyes." I blush lightly, looking away from him. "That 's the answer you wanted, right? The best for me?"  
"I'm gonna kill you, Zach. Not right now, but definitely in the near future." he's laughing non-stop again. "Oh, get out. I need to change. Now bye." I'm pushing him out of my room.  
I finally get him on my balcony, and I succeed in locking it before he manages to get past again. I stick my tongue out at him, and shut the shades.


	4. Chapter 4 (finally!)

_Sorry 'bout the delay- you guys already know the problem. ;-) Enjoy!_

The water's cool; not as cold as I expected.  
It's blue... blue and white and sparkly in the sun.  
It's breathtaking.  
But in it, it's even more gorgeous. Looking up at the surface while swimming upside-down...  
...no words.  
Especially when a certain green-eyed boy is doing the same thing, copying every move, bend, turn and blink.  
It feels perfect- too perfect- to be true.  
Exactly. Because the moment ends too early, too quickly.  
Breathing is more important than being with an extremely sexy guy who's your neighbor and super secret crush, right?  
Apparently so.  
If only breathing underwater was possible...  
I crash through the surface, gasping for air, my hair sticking to the back of my head as I lean slightly back and then rub my eyes.  
Zach comes up after me, not as breathless, but the light in his eyes is unmistakable.  
"You were right. Looking up at the water is even prettier than looking down at it." Zach says, gazing deep into my eyes.  
"Yeah. I guess I can say I told you so, huh?"  
"I guess so." He agrees.  
"Told ya so!" I laugh, and he laughs along with me. He leans in closer- maybe purposely, maybe unintentionally. I don't know, but our proximity sends my heart racing.  
I can't believe I've got a stupid crush on my friend.  
Make that my very hot_ best_ friend.  
Our laughter dies down quickly. I slowly move backwards, enjoying the coolness of the water. Zach follows me, copying me.  
_Bastard_. I laugh to myself.  
I make small splashes in the water, watching each drop fall. The sun is directly overhead, making every one glow.  
As I look, a great idea pops in my head- I'm gonna surprise splash Zach.  
I look over at him. He's watching me watch the drops of water.  
"You're really one for pretty things." He compliments.  
"Thanks." I say. "You're definitely one for liking them." I wink at him, only afterwards realizing that what I said might've meant something else to him...  
... oh well. I'll deal.  
"You betcha (_however it's supposed to be spelled, but you know what I mean, right?)_." His eyes flick to my lips, lingering a little longer than they should've.  
I move back the littlest bit, and turn around, walking slowly, putting my plan into action.  
As usual, Zach follows.  
Quickly, I splash water in his face and run away as fast as I can, diving into the water and taking off.  
I'm a very fast swimmer, and I beat Zach in our race earlier. He won't be able to catch me.  
I hear a muffled "Hey!" when I came up for air just mere seconds later.  
I'm almost at the end of the pool.  
I go back under, swimming as fast as I can. I reach the ladder and pull myself out. I look at the pool- Zach is far behind, his hair slightly sticking out of the water.  
I walk quickly so I won't get in trouble, and as soon as I'm out of the pool area, I run to the bathrooms. I close two doors to make it look like I'm in one of them, and then get into a stall of my own and lock the door.  
My only big problem- The outside bathrooms to change in are for both boys and girls, so he'll be able to find me easily, and he won't get in trouble for looking. It'll look like he's trying to find a stall to change in.  
I don't hear him 'til three minutes later.  
"Cam! I've looked everywhere. This is the only place left to look, so you better be here." he calls.  
Another genius idea- I'll unlock my door and pull him in, one hand over his mouth and one on his arm. I'll shush him, and put my ear to the door, pretending to listen for someone. He'll ask what this is all about, and I'll claim that someone is trying to hurt me. I'll act scared, and I can only guess his reaction to _that. _A crazy look will take over his features. He'll want to know who and why, but I'll shush him again. I'll open the door and he'll protest, but I'll give him a look to stay in place. I'll run out, as fast as I can, and not look back. I'll run to where my parents are lounging and grab a chair and my book, and start reading. Zach will come out a minute later, most likely annoyed. I'm not sure what he'll do yet, but he'll do something.  
I put my plan in action, grabbing Zach and acting as scared as possible.  
Right as I'm about to go out and run, claiming to search for the guy, he does something completely unexpected after a good couple of convincing protests- he kisses me, _hard,_ on the lips.  
"Be careful." he whispers. I only nod my head, hazy from the kiss.  
Now I feel very guilty about what I'm intending to do.  
I run out, and I do look back. Just a brief glance, and my heart breaks.  
Now he knows what my plan was.  
I hope he sees what I'm feeling through my eyes- dear G-d, I do! I hope he sees it all as just another plain, lame joke...  
...but I'm not sure now.  
My nose is in my book. Finally, something else to concentrate on.  
I feel somebody's eyes on me- I can only guess who- and I start getting uncomfortable.  
_What does he want?_  
I glance up at him, slightly to the side.  
Zach speaks quietly, barely moving his lips.  
"Pretend you don't notice me, and when you do, act like you haven't seen me in a while, all happy and whatever. You're a pretty good actress, actually. Well enough to fool me." He's now standing in front of me.  
Actress mode!  
"Hey, Zach! I haven't seen you in a bit. Where'd you go? You like, disappeared. I looked all over for you and finally just gave up." I put my book down, jumping up and hugging him, acting all happy and surprised.  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Had to check on Courtney." He says, hugging me back. We stay like this for a few seconds before Zach whispers almost inaudibly, "I like this position." I smile a little, admitting to myself that I like it, too.  
A lot.  
We pull away and he grabs my hand, and we walk to the pool. We go just past the red line before Zach turns to me, an evil glint in his eyes. He presses himself into my body, our bodies molding perfectly together. Our fingers are laced, and I'm looking up at him. He smirks.  
"Have a nice fall, Cam. You deserve it." Before I register the exact words he says, I'm falling backwards into the pool, my arms flailing about.  
"Zach!" I scream just before I hit the water. I hear him laughing even under water. I'm _really_ mad.  
I mean, I guess I _do _deserve it. I was being really mean.  
But still...  
Oh, whatever. I can't stay mad at him, anyway.  
I resurface, and I glare at Zach.

He's laughing even harder.  
I huff in annoyance.  
"Look, Zach, I know I deserved that and all, but I really am sorry. It's just, well... when you've got a genius idea, it's a shame to waste it, you know?" he gives me a look. "Seriously, I am sorry. The last bit was really rude of me. I was just having my fun, but I got too carried away. Way too carried away, I think." I continued babbling until I felt his arms wrap around me and kiss my neck.  
I stop immediately.  
"You're too cute, you know that?" he whispers. I shake my head slightly.  
"I'm not even close to that. I'm just average." I feel him push me lightly into the wall, his hands on my hips and his lower body pressed into my backside. I hear a low growl come from deep in his throat.  
"Don't you dare think of yourself that way. You're not 'just average', you're beautiful. And I forgive you from before. Please, don't make yourself feel low when you aren't. You're just lying to yourself." His words go straight through my head, staying there, and replaying themselves.  
_'I forgive you... You're beautiful...'_  
Does he really mean that?  
I look down, red flushing my cheeks. He kisses my neck again, softly, and pulls away. He turns me around so I'm facing him.  
"Got it?" he asks. I nod. He hugs me tightly, and I hug him back.  
"I'm still sorry." I say into his neck.  
"Don't worry about it."  
You know that perfect moment when you want your boyfriend to kiss you or say he loves you?  
Well, this is.  
Just one problem...  
... he's not my boyfriend.  
"What are you thinking?" Zach asks.  
"Nothing to be concerned about." I reply. He chuckles, pulling away from the hug.  
"I want to know."  
"I don't want to tell you."  
"Please? How about this- I'll give you a kiss for your thoughts."  
"I thought it was a penny."  
"Then we'll switch it to a penny, even though I quite like the kiss idea better." he winks.  
"No."  
"Come on! I really want to know what you're thinking." he begs.  
"I'm thinking _no way._" I quip.  
"I know you're annoying, but _seriously?_"  
"Yeah, seriously."  
"You know what? I'll tell you a super secret of mine for what you were thinking. Deal?" I think about it for a few seconds before answering.  
"How 'bout I tell you one day, just not now?" I answer.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." There's a huge smile on his face, and he pulls me into another hug.  
What are with the hugs, anyway?  
"Do I still get that secret, though?" I ask.  
"You want me to tell you now?"  
"You will?" We pull away.  
"Sure."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Then yes, please!" I smile up at him, and he chuckles in response.  
"Fine, then." His voice lowers the tiniest bit as he looks in my eyes. "I love watching you dance. Not only is it extremely sexy," I blush, "but you totally get into it. You move along to the beat perfectly and if it makes any sense, you turn into it. Get what I'm trying to say?" I laugh.  
"Yeah, I get what you mean. But how is that a 'super secret?'" I ask.  
"Well, I guess it isn't. But telling you, it turns into a secret. Everybody but you would know. I know it's a compliment, and I definitely love flattering you," he takes my hands in his, "but it's that something that you do that completely drives me crazy. It expresses something that I'm not so sure what it is, confessing this to you." My heart swells at his words.  
"You're so cute, Zach!" I gush. He looks down, and I can tell that he's blushing. I gasp. He looks up in confusion.  
"Did I just make Zach Goode _blush_?" I exclaim. He laughs.  
"Yes, you just did." he mutters. I bring my hand up to his cheek and pinch it. He pushes my hand away, rubbing his cheek. I giggle.  
"You are a whole other something entirely, Zach. Seriously."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"Good, I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"I guess."  
"You guess."  
"What?" I look up at him, completely confused. He shrugs. "Ok, whatever."  
"That hurt, by the way." he says.  
"What hurt?"  
"The pinch you gave my poor cheek." I laugh uncontrollably. "What's so funny?"  
"You!"  
"Oh, thanks!" he murmurs sarcastically. I stop laughing.  
"Sorry about that. I kinda lost it, didn't I? Yeah, I think I did. Whoops. So-" I'm cut off by Zach's lips on mine, immediately shutting up.  
"Don't worry about it." he says. I'm just staring at him, wide-eyed. He chuckles. "Kiss caught your tongue?"  
"Oh, ha-ha. _So _not funny." We're unnoticeably moving closer and closer to each other.  
"I thought it was good, no?"  
"No." I agree. He frowns and I smile. "Sorry, dude, but I knew I was right!" I say, backing away from him. He follows me forward, trapping me in between him and the wall.  
"Sometimes, I know it doesn't pay to argue with you when I know it won't get anywhere." He whispers.  
"True dat!" I joke. He gives me a look. "What?"  
"Nothing, you're just weird."  
"So are you! What makes me just weird? You're exactly the same amount of weird as I am!"  
"Of course, of course. What ever you think, babe." Our bodies are touching, and Zach's leaning in slowly, very slowly.  
"Zach! Cammie!" We hear Sam call and we push away from each other.  
"Yeah?" I yell back.  
"We're going in like 5 minutes!"  
"Ok, thanks!" I motion to Zach, and I push myself under water, swimming to the stairs with Zach just a couple of strokes behind me.

_ Well, that's that! Hope ya'll liked it!  
Special thanks to:_ **nickyAZ0LOVE9, CammieMorganGoode, and TwilightGlee1Dlover.  
**_All of you guys (not just the 3 mentioned above) are AWESOME! Continuing being like that! ;-) haha But seriously. No joking. :-)  
(And to missy #1[nickyAZ0LOVE9]: I guess I'm uploading it a couple of days early, huh? ;-P haha)_


	5. Chapter 5 :-D

_Fifth chapter is up! Enjoy, guys!_

_What time is it? _  
I look over at my clock- 12:34 A.M.  
I still can't fall asleep.  
I get up and walk to the window, opening the shades. Zach's shades are open, and I can see his legs under his blanket.  
I open my window, walking onto the balcony. There's such a light breeze that I barely notice it.  
I need to see Zach, have him hold me.  
I want him to put me to sleep since I can't fall asleep on my own.  
I quickly make up my mind- I'm going to jump over the railing to his balcony.  
It's crazy, I know, but how else am I supposed to do it without waking everybody else up?  
I lift myself up, holding onto the railing.  
_Stand up and jump! You can do it! Let go! _I tell myself in my head.  
1…2…3…  
…I jump.  
I land on Zach's balcony, my feet planted firmly on the ground.  
_I did it!  
_I walk over to his window, pulling at it to see if it's open. To my luck, it is.  
I pull it open, just enough to walk through. I close it behind me and then walk over to Zach, who's now rolling around in his sleep. Suddenly, he sits up, eyes wide open. He looks towards the window- at me- and then relaxes.  
"Everything ok, Cam?" he asks me softly.  
"I can't fall asleep, and I was just wondering if I could, you know…" I trail off, looking away from him.  
"Yeah, sure. Come 'ere." He lifts part of the blanket up, motioning to me to join him. I snuggle in beside him, and he wraps his arms around me. I sigh contently.  
"Thanks." I whisper.  
"Anytime." He whispers back.  
"Just tell me when you want me out and I'll go, ok?"  
"Never in a million years." He mumbles. "I like you here. Anything to get you in my bed, babe. Anything." I laugh quietly. "What? You think I'm kidding?"  
"Not necessarily. Obviously you want me in your bed- you actually want me like _that_."  
"'That' isn't the only reason." He says tiredly. I can tell he wants to sleep, and that he isn't thinking straight, but I'm not letting him off.  
"Then what's the other one?"  
"I really like you. This feels right. I want_ this_, _us_. Can't you see that?" His searing kiss on my neck confirms his words.  
"You really mean that?"  
"What makes you think I'd lie?  
"I-" I'm not sure. "I don't know." I finally reply.  
"Then I don't see why you don't believe me."  
"You're still ¾ of the way asleep. Do you expect me to believe anything you say in this state?" I ask him.  
"I guess that makes sense."  
"Mmhmm."  
"Goodnight, Cammie." He whispers in my neck, holding me closer to him.  
"Goodnight, Zach." I snuggle into him.

"Cam! Get up!" I hear Zach's voice near my ear, feeling his hands on my side, lightly shaking me.  
"I'm up." I mumble.  
"Sleep well?" he asks.  
"Yes, actually. Thanks." I reply.  
"Anytime. You need to get up- it's 6:45, just so you know. I think we should both be in our own beds if our parents decide to wake us up."  
"Right." We sit silently for about a minute before I get up and walk to the window.  
"Thanks, again." I tell him, walking out.  
"Wait, Cam. Did you jump?" he asks.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"I thought you said that it was dangerous."  
"And that didn't change."  
"Then why'd you do it?"  
"'Cause I couldn't fall asleep, and I kinda just made myself jump."  
"Ok. Congrats." I laugh lightly.  
"Thanks. See you later?"  
"Sure thing!" I smile back at him, then jump to my balcony and walk into my room, finally snuggling into my blanket, already missing Zach's warm body next to mine.

It's 9:00 A.M and I'm just laying in bed, bored. I ate breakfast a little while ago, just some cereal, and talked to my parents for a couple of minutes.  
As a fun morning activity, I'm going to dance to my music- and maybe, just maybe, let Zach watch.  
We'll see, depending on my mood, even if I'm always up for a little tease.  
Jumping off my bed and skipping to my computer, I open it and play a good song to start the morning- More Than A Feeling by Boston. I sway to the music, getting a bit more into it.  
Next, I play I Miss The Misery.  
I love that song! Especially dancing to it.  
So why not play it again?  
This time, I open my shades, the sunlight pouring into my room. I bask in it for a few seconds before spinning around and bringing myself to a head-bang.  
"Oh oh oh oh, oh, oh oh oh..."  
"I've been a mess since you stayed, I've been a wreck since you changed..." I sing along, moving my hips in time to the beat, spinning, stopping and turning and jumping and just dancing. I move my arms and hands in different motions, lifting the correct leg to match my moving arm, then spinning on my foot and falling to the ground, shimmying back up. A short freeze, for only a second, then do a couple more head-bangs.  
I dance until the end of the song, doing all different types of crazy moves.  
"Cammie! Calm down a little bit! It sounds like the house is about to come apart!" My mom screams up. I laugh.  
"Sorry!" I yell back. I fall backwards on my bed, spreading out my arms and legs, letting a heavy breath push out of my mouth. I hear clapping, and I look where it's coming from- my window.  
Zach is standing on my balcony, half-inside and half-outside.  
How and when did he get in without me noticing?  
"Excellent job, Cam. Mind doing another one for me?" he teases.  
"Eh, maybe. If you pick a song, I'll see what comes to mind. Anything from my iTunes list. Except for the slower songs. I'm in more of a jumpy mood." I answer.  
"Yeah, I can see that." he walks over to my computer, scrolling through my list of songs. "You got a dance for Addicted?"  
"Yup. But that one's kinda slow."  
"Not very."  
"But still."  
"You just don't wanna dance to it 'cause I'm here, right?"  
"That's only part of it."  
"Sure." he drags out.  
"Seriously. I've got other reasons."  
"Whatever. You're dancing to it anyway."  
"But I don't feel like it!"  
"So that's your amazing reason?" I glare at him. "You're dancing to it, and that's final. Now get up- I wanna lay down." he pushes me off my bed.  
"That wasn't nice." I mutter.  
"I know. Now go. Just click play." I stalk over to my Mac grudgingly and press play.  
"I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you're rolling round with me in between the sheets..." I start off slowly, swaying to the words before the music comes in. I make up my moves as the song progresses. I connect a few parts to the words, spinning, moving my hips from side to side, all the while trying to keep eye-contact with Zach. At one point he licked his lips, and I had to look away, as hot as it was. I blushed, but continued.  
Nearing the end of the song, I spin faster, and then fall in a bow as it stops. I'm breathing heavily- nothing better than a dance work-out!  
I jump slightly as I hear clapping.  
_Crap!_ I forgot Zach was here!  
I look up, at him, keeping my gaze trained on his face and not where he had a slight bulge in his pants...  
"Great job, Cammie! Now can you pause that thing? I don't like this one of theirs." His words hit me in the head, thankfully pulling me out of any other dirty thoughts.  
"Sure thing." I say as I walk to my computer and pause the song. "Did you really like it?" I ask, turning to face him.  
_Yes, Miss Obvious! He's got an obvious hard-on standing in your face!  
_"Yeah, I loved it. You did great." he smiles warmly at me and I feel as if I'm melting. I smile back.  
Zach stands up and wraps me in his arms, holding me close.  
"Cammie?" he whispers.  
"Yeah?" I whisper back.  
"I-" he hesitates, taking in a breath.  
"Is everything okay?" I ask worriedly, pulling away just a bit from the hug to look ihm in the eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. It's just that I... well," he looks away and then back at me. "I really... I really like you."

HAHA! Left ya'll on a cliff-hangar of sorts! ;-P  
Sorry, that was mean.  
Let me try again...  
Hey, guys! I know I left ya'll on a[n] (very) annoying cliff-hangar, and I'm really sorry. It's just that I felt that I had to. Know what I mean?  
But I hope you all enjoyed it! :-D


	6. Chapter 6

_So... from where we left off:_

I freeze.  
_Did he just say that?!_  
I've got to be dreaming.  
"Y-You mean that?" I ask unsteadily. He blushes.  
"Yeah." He looks down and grabs my hands. "Please say something. You're driving me crazy." I only smile.  
I move closer to him and cup his cheeks. I smile first, then lean in and kiss him. I pull away and whisper, "I've been waiting for you to say that, Zach. And just to make sure I don't drive you out of your mind- I really like you, too." He smiles widely and kisses me. I kiss back, getting as close to him as possible. We pull away and he rests his head in my neck, kissing it.  
"Do you want to come to the pool with me today? Just the two of us?" He asks.  
"Then help me pick out my bathing-suite." he chuckles.  
"Then take them out." he winks. I laugh and walk over to my drawer, pulling them out and laying them neatly on my bed. "Neat-freak." he teases.  
"Mm, just a little bit." I agree. "So which one?" he looks closely at them.  
"I kinda like the one-piece. Can you try it on?"  
"If you don't look." He hugs me and kisses my neck, rubbing up against me.  
"What does it matter to you, hm? You've seen me."  
"I like my privacy, thank you very much."  
"Oh, come on. Just a little bit?"  
"Just a little bit, just a little bit, r-e-s-p-e-c-t!" I sing.  
"You're so adorable."  
"Why, thank-you!"  
"Now can I?" he tries again.  
"Can you drop the subject?" he pouts. "Aw, is Zachy upset?" he nods. "Poor baby." I pinch his cheek, frowning up at him and then move away. He glares at me and I burst out laughing. "Sorry, dude, but you don't always get what you want when you want it. You just gotta give it time." I wink and then turn around and walk to the bathroom, bathing-suite in hand.

When I walk back in, I see Zach laying on my bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling with a dreamy look on his face. I quietly walk over to him, not making a sound. I slowly start crawling up my bed, at his feet, and continuing upward. I'm hovering over him, and then I kiss him. His hands automatically grab my hips and he kisses back. I thread my fingers through his hair, moving as close to him as I can.  
We pull away, breathless.  
"I need to ask you something." he pants.  
"Ok." I somehow get out between my needy breaths. He looks me in the eyes, alite with fire and intense passion.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" I start laughing.  
"Of course."  
"Sorry I didn't ask before. Kinda got it all mixed up in my head."  
"I'm really not sure why you're worrying." I rub my thumb over his cheek, taking in his striking features. I bend down and kiss his neck, running the tip of my nose along his jaw, and then down his neck. I kiss him there once more then just rest my head, laying down on him.  
"I coud just stay with you in this position forever." he whispers, hugging me closer.  
"I don't want to move, either, but I need to double-check with my parents if I can go to the pool with you." he groans.  
"How about we just go? Walk there together and not ask? Because what if your parents say no?" I giggle.  
"You're so cute!" I kiss his nose. "They'll most likely say yes. Oh! That reminds me- what do you think of the bathing suite?"  
"I love it." I smile at him and then sit up. His eyes close momentarily, his head tipped back the tiniest bit.  
_Damn! I did _that_? He feels so good..._  
"Whoops?" I whisper. He chuckles. I move against him again, over and over, loving the feeling of him _there.  
_Zach's soft groans and closed eyes confirms that he likes it, too.  
"Oh, Cam." he whispers. I slide my hands up his shirt, leaning over just a bit, still grinding my hips against his. I kiss him hard on the lips, slipping my tongue past them when his mouth opens due to a groan. Our tongues battle, our bodies collide and ache, our hands search and pull and please.  
"Zach." I let out in a breath, moving faster.  
"W-We've got to be quiet."  
"Mm... I know." I throw my head back, biting my lip, holding in moan. I let it out as a sigh; small and quiet. "G-d, Zach! I _need _you!" He groans, low and deep.  
"I've been waiting to hear that!" he pulls me down and kisses me hard on the lips. "How about tonight? We can't right now because of your parents..."  
"I know, I know. But my parents are home tonight." he smirks.  
"Mine aren't, and Courtney's going to a friend's house. I've got it all to myself."  
"Well that must be fun."  
"With you it will be."  
"I'm glad you like me so much."  
"So is that a yes?"  
"Yes and yes!" We smile at each other and then we both lean in for a kiss. "I'll go ask my parents now if one, I can go to the pool with you and two, if I can sleep at your house tonight. How's that?"  
"Perfect. You'll give me a thumbs-up if you can?"  
"Will do!" I roll myself off the bed and stand up, pulling Zach with me. "See you in a few!" I give him a quick kiss on the lips and then start pulling down my bathing-suite, my back to him. I pull an over-sized T-shirt over my head and take off the rest of my bathing-suite, throwing on a pair of pajama pants.  
Yes, I'm wearing underwear. I didn't bother taking them off to try on the bathing-suite.  
Plus, they don't stick out of the sides.  
I turn back and wave to Zach, his mouth hanging slightly open.  
"See? I gave you a little somethin'." I walk out of my room and run down the stairs.

I'm in front of my window, jumping up and down and waving my arms, waiting for Zach to notice me. I finally give up 'cause he just isn't paying attention.  
Whatever. I'll dance.  
_Yes! _I _will _dance. That'll get him to look.  
Ooh, definitely.  
A sly smile took over my face.  
Might as well dance to Addicted again. I swear that's his favorite dance of mine, and he's only seen three.  
I do almost the exact same moves as earlier, peaking out the window every couple of seconds.  
I dance and dance and dance, losing myself in the song. All that matters is matching my moves to the beat and the words, nothing else.  
Twist, turn, spin...  
...and fall in a bow as the song ends.  
I look up, suddenly remembering why I danced in the first place.  
As I expected, Zach is standing there, eyes glued to me, and he's thankfully not stroking himself. I'd completely flame up.  
Not kidding.  
I smile widely at him and step out on to my balcony, and he does the same.  
"Finally!" I proclaim. "I was trying so hard to get your attention but you were so focused on something else that you didn't see me! I was jumping for a whole minute before I started dancing! Now to the point of it all- my parents said yes to both, so I'm gonna go change into my bathing-suite, k? Bye." I say it all quickly, and then rapidly run into my room and close the shades.  
I didn't even give Zach a second glance.  
I change into my bathing-suite and throw on a cover-up, then slip into my Fit-Flops. I open my shades, sending Zach a thumbs-up and a wave. I run downstairs and meet Zach outside.  
"My dad's taking us." he says, grabbing my hand.  
"Ok." I simply say.  
"I barely understood a thing you said 3 minutes ago except that your parents said yes." I laugh.  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but it's not my fault you don't look when you're supposed to."  
"I saw all that I needed to see." he winks.  
"But I was trying to get your attention before I danced. That was the idea I had that popped in my head after jumping like a lunatic for a full minute."  
"So _that's _what you were trying to do. I saw something moving but I didn't bother looking. I just thought you were dancing. And then I thought, _she's dancing! _so I looked. And you were."  
"Why didn't you look _earlier?" _  
"Guess I just didn't notice."  
"You're so annoying!"  
"But you like it."  
"Only sometimes."  
His dad calls to us so we jump in the car.

"This is so nice! I can't believe we're the only ones here! It's awesome!" I say excitedly.  
"It's early."  
"I know that. But think of this- we've got the whole pool to ourselves! The life-guard isn't paying attention, and it's not like he's gonna tell us to break apart when no one's here."  
"Great point." He wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in the crook of my neck, giving it a light kiss. He presses into me and I moan.  
"Good thing we're not in the hot-tub." I say. He chuckles.  
"And why is that?"  
"'Cause then we might get too heated." He just nods.  
"I wouldn't mind that." I giggle.  
"Let's just wait 'til tonight, ok?"  
"Mm, I think I can do that." he bends down and whispers in my ear, "but we can do all the _other_ things, you know."  
"We can." I reply. I turn around in his arms, pressing myself as close to him as possible. "It would be fun, wouldn't it?"  
"Without a doubt." he finally answers after a few moments of silence.  
"Am I distracting you?" I whisper.  
"Extremely." he growls out.  
"How?"  
"By talking like that and looking like _that_," he gives me a quick once-over with a hungry look in his eyes, "and pressing this hot body of yours into mine and rubbing against me like your life depends on it." his voice took up a husky tone, sending butterflies into my stomach and a tingly feeling in between my legs.  
"G-d, Zach, you're so freakin' _sexy!" _The words tumble out of my mouth before I have a chance to stop them.  
"That's my girl." I blush a bright and intense red, looking away from him. "Have I ever told you that you're cute?"  
"If I remember correctly, yes, you have."  
"Too bad. I'll tell you again." I laugh.  
"Ok. Go ahead." he gives me a look. "Sorry, I interrupted. Please continue." A small smirk appears, but he continues.  
"You're cute, and absolutely gorgeous. Not pretty, but _beautiful _and _gorgeous._ Got that? You're sexy as hell, definitely over a million miles passed hot. My feelings for you are so intense, it's hard to explain. You're everything any guy would want. Only problem with that, is that you're _mine, _not anybody else's."  
"I'm only yours, Zach." I agree with him. "Only yours." He kisses me passionately and when we break away, I smile at him before pushing him under. I run in the water as fast as I can, then dive and swim away from him. I come back up for air, laughing.  
I see Zach on the other side of the pool and I wave. He shakes his head, but he's smiling.  
"Catch me if you can!" I yell to him.  
"You and I both know I'm no match for you in the pool!" he replies.  
"True!" I hear him laugh. "But you can try, anyway."  
"I just might." he goes under and I just float, watching him form above. When he's a few feet away, I swim the other way and escape him once again.  
_Oh, Zach. When will you learn to give up?_

I walk into my room after my shower with my red hairbrush in hand and my blue towel wrapped around me. I look out my window to see Zach in his towel that's hanging low on his hips, leaving me a perfect view of his chest. I watch him for a couple of minutes, practically drooling over him.  
I know I like him- it's obvious- but I'm starting to think it's something more.  
Kinda crazy, right?  
But he's great. The best.  
I decide to tease Zach. He is home alone, and I am coming over, but I can always have a little fun beforehand...  
…right?  
Quickly putting my plan in action, I let my towel drop to the floor and walk over to my pajama drawer, purposely bending very low down. I rummage through it, looking for anything short but comfortable. Finding very cute shorts and my favorite Paul Frank tank, I stand back up, putting my clothes on my bed. I sneak a glance at Zach- he's watching me very closely, stroking himself, his towel nowhere to be found.  
I stretch, lifting my arms up and clasping my hands. I fall back on my bed, realizing how hot and aroused I've become.  
An idea suddenly pops in my head- what would Zach do if I started touching myself? I smirk, satisfied with my conclusion.  
I slide my hands down my chest, lightly playing with my breasts, bringing my hands down in between my thighs. I slowly slide two fingers into my opening, pushing harder and deeper. I moan continuously because of the pleasure and sensations I'm creating. I imagine that it's Zach fingering me, and not myself. Speaking of which…  
I look out the window, and our eyes meet.  
Without noticing, my hands are moving faster, in and out. Zach's pumps have become faster, too, and the more we watch each other, the more turned-on we both get.  
I _need _him.  
It's no question.  
I sit up and smile apologetically at him.  
"Give me five minutes, ok?" I mouth. He nods.  
"Five minutes." He holds up his hand, face serious.  
I quickly throw on longer PJ's over my shorter ones, so my parents don't go berserk on me.  
I grab my already-made bag and run downstairs, hugging my parents and telling them goodnight and that I'll see them in the morning. Not sure when in the morning, but in the morning.  
I walk over to Zach's, and just as I'm about to knock on the door it opens. He's standing shirtless, a smirk on his face.  
"Come on in."

So...  
...how was it? :-)  
It's not that bad of a cliff-hangar like last time, right? I did it just right. ;-) haha  
I'll hopefully update in two weeks' time, if nothing suddenly comes up.  
I loved reading the reviews, by the way. Got a great laugh from them! Especially the ones that were really annoyed at me... haha I'm glad you all want me to continue this thing!  
Thank-you all! 3


	7. Chapter 7- ZC!

_Here we go! :-)_

I walk in, taking off my longer pajamas. I hear the door click shut and I'm thrown against the door, Zach's hot lips on mine, and his hands all over me. I fist my hands in his hair, desperately trying to pull him closer to me. We just barely break apart, panting heavily. I bite his lower lip, staring into his eyes. He presses me harder against the door, feeling his erection near my pelvis. We both moan loudly and we can't help but laugh at each other.  
"How 'bout we take this upstairs? I'll even put on some music." Zach asks me, winking.  
"I'd like that." I reply, wrapping my legs 'round his waist. "'Cowboy take me away!'" He shakes his head at me, smiling. I smile, too.  
"What am I gonna do with you?"  
"Hmm... I don't know what _you_ want to do, but I've got a couple of ideas." I wink at him, laughing at myself.  
"I'd like to hear them." I bury my head in his neck, blushing.  
"I don't wanna say them."  
"Why not?"  
"I can't."  
"Can't, or just don't want to?"  
"I can't!" I feel him moving. I look up as we near the steps. He cautiously walks up and I continuously kiss his neck, making it slightly harder on him. He opens the door to his room, shutting it with his foot and then sitting me down on his bed. He crawls over me, hungrily attaching his lips to mine.  
"If you don't want to tell me, then I'll... kiss it out of you." he says.  
"Kiss it out of me? It'll take a lot more than _that." _  
"I'll do whatever it takes." His lips claim mine again in a heated kiss, his left hand reaching up my tank. He groans and kisses my neck. "You're not wearing a bra."  
"I know."  
"Anything else _I _should know about?"  
"Nope." I'm not gonna tell him the exact pair of panties I'm wearing. It's a surprise.  
I arch my back into Zach's touch as he palms my left breast then lightly pinches my nipple.  
"Sit up." he commands and I sit on my knees. He gives me a chaste kiss before pulling off my tank and laying me back down. He trailling kisses down my neck into the valley between my breasts, instantly lighting me on fire. He takes a nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking on it and licking it. I pant heavily.  
"Z-Zach." I moan. He immediately stops and blows, sending a shiver up and down my spine.  
"Feel like telling me now?" he asks, his voice a few octaves lower.  
"Not really."  
"Come on, Cam. Maybe we can... reenact those ideas of yours. Huh?" He smirks. I smile seductively up at him, lightly tracing my hands down his arms and moving behind him. He follows suit.  
"That sounds nice, but _I'm _in control, 'k?" He growls lowly and kisses me hard on the lips.  
"Then let's get started." I push him down, so I'm straddling his waist, my hands spread out over his _amazing _chest. First I kiss him on the lips, then trail along his jaw and then down his neck; kissing, licking and nipping at his skin. I buck my hips against his, enticing a sexy groan from his mouth. With my hand I trace his abs, the other lightly tugging at his hair. I move both hands down to his sweat-pants, one hand palming his erection.  
"You're gonna help me take your pants off, ok?" I tell him, and he just nods. "Good boy." I tease. I start pulling them down. "Lift your hips... there you go." I pull them off his feet and throw them to the floor. One hand on each of his legs, I rub upwards.  
I pull my shorts off, exposing my black and aquamarine colored panties. I tug at his boxers, staring into his gorgeous green eyes. His erection springs upwards, and like his pants, I throw his boxers to the floor, too. I wrap my hand 'round his length, squeezing, and moving up and down. He hisses and then groans.  
"Your hands are so cold!" Zach murmurs.  
"They're usually cold." I comment.  
"So I guess we're just acting it all out, huh? You're not telling me your ideas."  
"You just figured that out?" he chuckles.  
"A few minutes ago." I move dangerously closer to his erection, never taking my eyes off his. I move my hand a little faster. "W-What are you d-doing?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Put m-" I lick his head once, stopping him from continuing, and then take him in my mouth. I suck and move up and down, using my hand to work any space I'm not touching. I move my other hand to his balls, rubbing him lightly. "Cammie." he moans my name loudly. I suck harder and lick him, moving my hands around faster. I look up into his eyes to see him watching me. He groans, his eyes closing slightly. I feel him twitch in my mouth so I suck harder and move even faster than before. "Cam, you're killing me here." He groans. I pull away with slight 'pop', looking up at him through my lashes.  
"I just want to make you cum, Zach." He visibly shivers and nods. "But I need you to cooperate. No pulling away, got it?"  
"Got it." He's just so adorable!  
I take him in my mouth again, working my hands faster and faster.  
"Cam, I'm j-just warning y-you..." I smile to myself. I watch as Zach fists his hands in his hair, biting his lip. "Cammie!" He explodes in my mouth, hot and thick and _Zach. _He relaxes as he finishes and I pull away, licking his head and then smirking at him.  
"So..." I drawl out as I crawl over him, "how was that?"  
"No words, Cammie. No words. And you looked so damn _sexy..._"  
"I'm glad you liked it!"  
"Now is it my turn?" I shrug, and suddenly my whole world spins around as Zach flips us over. "I'm taking that as a yes. And trust me on this babe, it'll feel so much better than your hands."  
"I bet." He kisses me lightly, then leaves a trail of kisses down to my stomach, moving lower and lower and lighting me on fire. He opens my legs a bit more, sitting between them. He looks at me once before he nudges my folds apart and then sticks a finger in me, moving in and out slowly. He slowly slips another one in.  
_He's so warm...  
_He catches me by surprise as his fingers slide out and his mouth and tongue replace them. The pleasure he's giving me is so intense and so amazing, I'm writhing around, moaning and arching into his touch.  
"Stay down." he whispers, his warm breath fanning over my opening. I moan and nod.  
"Zach..." he feels _so_ amazing.  
"Tell me when you're close." I nod, a little too enthusiastically, because he chuckles. The vibrations send a shiver up and down my spine, filling me with emotions I've never felt before.  
I feel myself clenching, and Zach seems to feel it to.  
"I-I'm close, Zach. I can f-feel it." He sucks and licks and rubs faster and faster, bringing me closer and closer to my climax. "Zach!" I scream as I release, my back automatically arching. I'm shuddering so violently, trying hard to calm down.  
I feel Zach lapping up my juices, his tongue swirling around inside of me.  
"Zach..." I breathe out, my hands grabbing his head, making him look up at me. He crawls on top of me, staring me down with lust-filled eyes.  
"Did you enjoy it?" he breathes in my ear.  
"A lot." I reply. I lean up and kiss him hard on the lips, moving my hands to cup his butt. As his tongue sneaks into my mouth, I hardly notice how close he is to my entrance. Once I feel him, hot and heavy at my opening, I freeze.  
"Everything ok?" he asks, concern sparkling in his eyes. _Those eyes..._  
"It's just that... well, you know I've never done this before and I'm just kinda nervous..." I ramble on until he shuts me up with kiss. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
"But I _do _want to! I want you, Zach. All of you, and now."  
"I'm willing to give myself to you. All you need to do is let me." I nod.  
"Got any... um..."  
"Condoms?" I blush.  
"Yeah..."  
"One sec, 'k?" he kisses me chastely and moves, opening a side drawer and pulling one out. He rolls back over, next to me. "Do you want to do it, or should I?"  
"I think you should, 'cause, you know... for when I do want to I'll know how to..." he chuckles and I look up at him.  
"You're really cute, you know that? These rambles of yours just make me want to kiss you so much more and longer. And when you blush... you set my world on fire." At that I do blush. He's being so romantic!  
I just kiss him passionately, not knowing what to say back.  
"I left you speechless, didn't I?"  
"Yup." With that he rolls the condom on and hovers over me.  
"Ready?"  
"Mm-hmm."  
"Tell me when it hurts, ok?" I nod. I barely hear him say, "I couldn't bare it if I hurt you," before he slowly slides into me, not stopping until he feels me wince. "You ok?"  
"Y-Yeah. Continue, and I'll tell you when to stop." He continues and kisses me again. I pull away quickly when I feel a burst of pain. "Zach!" he stops immediately. We stay in this position for another half a minute before I nod to him to continue. He moves ever so slowly, I barely feel the pain. As he speeds up, the only thing I feel is pure pleasure. "Zach..." I moan his name, encouraging him to move faster.  
"Cammie..." he growls out my name. "You're so wet... and so tight..."  
"Mmm..."

We lay in Zach's bed, curled and tangled up under the sheets, kissing and caressing each other.  
"I think it's time to go to bed. Whataya say?" Asks Zach, his nose tracing along my jaw.  
"Aren't we already in bed?"  
"You know what I mean." I laugh.  
"Sure. I'm slowly falling asleep, anyway."  
"I can see that."  
"Just don't wake me up any earlier than 8, ok?"  
"Got it." I smile at him, kissing him.  
"Good night, Zach."  
"'Night, Cammie." We lay wrapped up in each other, falling asleep to the other's heart-beat.

_Whew! That was definitely hard to write... I'm no expert. ;-)  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!_  
**Happy Purim! **_What are you guys dressing up as?_ **Comment!** :-D  
I'm doing it with a friend- she's an angel, and I'm the devil. ;-) haha


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm gonna try the beginning in third-person. Tell me if you like it like this, or in Cammie's P.O.V. (which the rest of it is gonna be)  
:-) Thanks!_

The sun streams in through the partly-open shades, casting a golden light over Zach's room. Cammie shifts in her sleep, moving unconsciously closer to him. In turn, he hugs her to him, slowly waking. As his eyes open, Cammie moves again, her hand resting on his chest.  
At first, he thinks he's sleeping next to an angel.  
_Did I die in my sleep?_  
He takes a closer look, his eyes fully adjusting, and realizes it's Cammie.  
_No wonder I thought she was an angel. _  
He smiles, recalling the night before. He'd do it over and over again.  
Zach traces her back with his hand, simply watching her.  
_She's so beautiful.  
_A low groan escapes Cammie's lips as her eyes flutter open. She looks up, into Zach's eyes, all of last night's activities flooding into her head. She smiles at him and he smiles back, moving impossibly closer to her. She can feel the heat coming from him, all the warmth and security that she needs. She snuggles into his chest, wrapping an arm around him. She kisses his collarbone, lightly tickling his side.  
"What are you trying to do?" Zach mumbles into her hair.  
"Nothing." she says, listening intently to his heart-beat.  
"You ok?"  
"Absolutely great!" She looks up at him, cups his cheek and kisses him. "I seriously think this is more of real relationship than just a sexual attraction. Whataya say?" She smiles playfully, reminding him of what he said not that long ago.  
It couldn't have been just a couple of days that they knew each other, could it?  
"Definitely more." They stare into each other's eyes, an emotion they knew well enough peeking behind each streak.  
Zach's hand cups Cammie's cheek, trails down her neck, traces her side and stops at her butt, holding her to him. She giggles and he looks up at her, an eyebrow raised.  
She laughs this time.  
"Just make love to me." she whispers in his ear. A shiver runs down his spine and he kisses her hard on the lips.  
"You wanna go at it again? Already?" he moves against her and kisses her neck.  
"Mmhmm. Before your parents come back. It's early enough for another round, don't cha think?" he growls, deep in his chest.  
"You're _so damn sexy." _  
"I love hearing you say that."  
"And I'll keep saying it." he rolls over her, pinning her to the bed. "You wanna know what I love to hear from you?"  
"What's that?" she traces her hand down his chest, smirking at him.  
"I love hearing you scream my name. It sets me on fire." she pulls his head to her and kisses him.  
"Make love to me, now, and I'll scream it over and over again." he claims her mouth with his and shifts over her, slowly moving in.

_Cammie's P.O.V_

Zach and I lay tangled in his bed, simply caressing each other and basking in each others' presence. It feels so right, so amazing... so absolutely perfect.  
Nothing beats laying with him, in his arms.  
Though I won't actually tell him that. He'll go all cocky and ego-crazy on me.  
Don't like that.  
With one exception, of course: that super sexy smirk of his that I love.  
It makes my insides melt.  
I'll never get enough of him.  
"Whataya thinkin' about?" Zach asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"You. Us." I reply, looking up at him, rubbing my thumb over his cheek for about the millionth time this morning.  
"They're all good thoughts, right?"  
"Most of 'em." I wink at him.  
"I'm not sure what you're implying."  
"Want me to tell you exactly?"  
"Yes, please!" I laugh at him.  
"Mainly what I do like and don't like about you." he frowns.  
"There are things you don't like about me?"  
"Just a couple."  
"Like what?"  
"When you go all ego crazy on me." He's silent for a few moments.  
"I can't help it when a beautiful girl tells me something good about me, especially when it's you." He hugs me close and kisses me.  
"Of course." I snuggle into his side, taking in his warmth and just feeling him. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I roll on top of him, rubbing my nose against his. I lower my head to his neck and kiss it, and I feel his hands holding my butt. "Wanna go to the pool later, or just hang around and be the lazy asses we are?"  
"You don't have a lazy ass." Zach mumbles into the side of my neck. "You've got a sexy, tight and round one." I blush furiously and hide my face in his neck.  
"Stop it!" All he does is chuckle.  
"But it's true."  
"Ugh, Zach!"  
"Mm... that's what I wanna hear."  
"Dude!" I smack his chest playfully and roll off of him and off the bed. "I'm putting my pajamas on and going to eat some cereal." Zach groans.  
"I'm cold. Come back over here." he holds his hands out for me but I just shake my head. "Actually, I've got an idea. Since we forgot the music last night, how 'bout you dance to a song now? Just the way you are, like that?" His eyes rake up and down my body and I just look down because of his intense stare.  
"Zach..."  
"Look at me." I do. I plead with my eyes for him to just let me get dressed.  
"Please." He holds my gaze and stands up. He walks towards me, arms outstretched. I take a few steps and let his arms wrap around me in a hug.  
"Can I... you know... dress you?" Zach asks nervously.  
"I guess you can. If you want." I reply.  
"Yeah." It comes out of his mouth in a whisper. I pull away from the hug and retrieve my bag. I hand it to him. He takes out my pajamas, a bra and matching underwear. He smirks at me, his eyes dark. I smile shyly up at him, crossing my arms over my stomach. I let them drop to my sides after a moment's hesitance, balling my fingers and then letting them go.  
"When are you planning on starting, exactly?" I ask Zach. He stalks towards me, my clothes in his hands. He drops them to the floor and kisses me lightly, his hands taking in as much of me as possible.  
"Right now." My panties are in his hand and he bends down. "Leg up." I lift my right leg, then my left, and feel the fabric moving as he pulls upwards. He kisses my stomach and reaches for my bra. He stands up and slides the straps up my outstretched arms."Turn around." I do as I'm told, and I feel his hands grab the clasps and clasp it. He hugs me from behind and I lean into him. "Those are the two things I really didn't want to put on you." I laugh.  
"Sorry, buddy."  
"I guess it's not your fault. I'm gonna out your pants on now, 'k?"  
"Sure." He pulls away from the hug and gets my pajama pants. As soon as he sets them the right way, I put in my leg according to side. He brings them up my legs, and then purposely pulls them back. He looks up at me, smirking, and lets go. I feel a light hit- doesn't hurt in the least -but I still glare at him. "You aren't nice."  
"Never said I was." He picks up my shirt and scrunches it together. "Hands up." I put my hands in the air and he slides the shirt down my arms. He pulls it down and I let my hands fall. "Well, that was easy."  
"OK?" he laughs.  
"You're so cute." he kisses my neck and then pulls me up against him. I kiss him hard on the lips, holding his head to mine. I feel something poking me...  
"_Zach!" _  
"What?" he asks so innocently.  
"You can't get this hot every time we kiss or touch, or even when I dance. You never know where we could be- and I ain't doing anything for you like that in public."  
"But nobody's here."  
"But I'm tired." I hug him again, leaning on him.  
"We just slept for I don't even know how long!"  
"Someone's desperate." I whisper.  
"Just to feel your lips on m-" I cut him off with a kiss.  
"Let me dress you now, m'kay?" Zach is just staring at me, eyes wide open. "I'll take that as a yes." A grab a pair of his boxers and walk towards him. I sit on my knees, ignoring his slight erection that's right in front of my face. "Legs up." He does as he's told, following my instructions 'til the end. Well, up until I tried to put his shirt on.  
"I'm not putting a shirt on. I'm too hot. Plus, I'll have you ogling me the whole time." he winks, a deep red taking over my face.  
"I guess I just won't give you that satisfaction." I turn and walk away from him.  
"Cammie!" he whines.

_Well, definitely didn't leave you guys on a cliff-hangar. Hope ya'll liked it!  
_And just 'cause I'm a music nut- I recommend all of you to listen to Kiss Me In The Dark by Randy Rogers Band (country), and Without You by My Darkest Days (rock). :-) haha Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Next one! Sorry that it's late!

"Cereal or eggs?" asks Zach, his warm arms wrapping around my waist.  
"Cereal, 'cause it's less work and less to wash." I reply.  
"But if you want eggs, I'll make 'em."  
"I'm more of a cereal person. Besides, you'd probably burn the eggs. Even though that's almost impossible."  
"Are you saying I can't cook?"  
"Uh... yeah, I guess I am."  
"Then let me prove you otherwise." He pulls his arms away, setting off to find a pan.  
"Where are the bowls and silverware?" he points to two drawers. "'K, thanks." I bend down and grab a blue bowl form the first drawer, closing it with my hand. I open the second one and grab two forks and a spoon, shutting it with my hip. I spot plastic plates on the counter and grab two, putting them on the table. I set up the places, and hand the spoon to Zach, who's already cracked a few eggs.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." I pull out my chair and sit down, looking over at Zach and watching him cook the eggs. Although I said I wouldn't, I catch myself staring at him. Every flex of his muscles, slight twitch in his back...  
I can't believe he's mine.  
Or, more likely, that I'm his.  
Little bits of everything we did last night and this morning flash in my head.  
I sink farther into thoughts of Zach. His smirk, his smile, his lips, his eyes, his hair, his body...  
"Hey, Cammie! You in there?" Asks Zach, pulling me out of my trance.  
"Yeah, just zoned out. Sorry."  
"Thinking about me?"  
"Of course." We share a laugh as I realize he's put the eggs on our plates. "They look and smell good."  
"Try 'em, see if they taste good. I think they do." I grab my fork and stab at a piece of an egg. I bring to my mouth, slide it in, and chew.  
He cooks, too? :-)  
"They're really good! I didn't think they'd be this yummy!" I exclaim. He chuckles.  
"Told ya so."  
"Yeah, you did." I smile at him, and we continue eating in a comfortable silence.

"Hello… nobody!" I yell into the house, shutting the door behind me. "Anybody home?"  
"Just me." I hear Sam call.  
"Mom and dad left you home alone?" I set my bag down by the stairs, and lean against the wall.  
"Yeah. They thought you'd be home soon. They were right."  
"Alrighty. Do you know when either one of them might be home?"  
"Nope."  
"Well, thanks." I say sarcastically.  
"Welcome."

_A few hours later…_

_No… that one's ugly… nah… not bad…. Ooh! That one's nice!  
Let's see how much it costs…  
_Only $380.00?!  
It's gorgeous…  
…and totally worth it!  
The drum set is black and red, 5 piece with cymbals.  
(here's the link: . )  
Zach won't mind the red, right?  
I copy the link and paste in an e-mail to him, and send it.  
'Tell me what you think.'  
A few minutes later I get a reply.  
'Awesome! I haven't checked anything out yet, but that one's nice. Split 50/50, right?'  
I write back, 'Yup. You wanna get it? It's nice and quite cheap.'  
'Quite? That's a great deal! We just need to arrange everything with our parents.'  
'Don't remind me.'  
Zach only replies with a smiley face.  
I close the window and lean back in my chair. I hear the front door.  
"We're home!" My parents.  
"Hi." I call out.  
I slump in my chair, suddenly feeling tired.  
Dancing won't really help my mood now.  
Oh, well.  
I type 'Live' into my iTunes and click on 'What Are We Fighting For.'  
Such a good song…  
A tap on my window startles me. I look up immediately.  
Zach is standing there and waving.  
"Open up!" I give him a look and shake my head, as if to say 'I'm not getting up.'  
He pouts, sticking out his lower lip. A small smile graces my mouth.  
"Do it yourself." I say, not sure if he hears me or not. "It should be unlocked..." He tugs at the door...  
…and, surprise, surprise...  
…it opens! "What do you need?" I ask.  
"You." A simple answer, a single word.  
"My parents are home."  
"Thought so…" he mumbles. "I can still hold you, though, right?"  
"Course you can! As long as you help me up. I can't move." He smiles widely.  
"It'll be my pleasure, m'lady." I giggle and smile at him.  
"Now hurry up. I'm getting cold." He laughs.  
"You're just super tired, aren't you?" I nod as he picks me up, and then sets me on his lap. "So am I. And you wanna know why? 'Cause of everything you and I did last night. We stayed up late and got up early, continuing those _things, _that love making. Didn't we?" I snuggle into him, my cheeks flaming.  
"Mmhmm." His arms are wrapped around me, holding me tightly to him.  
We stay like that for countless minutes, reveling in each other.  
"Can you please change the song? It's annoying." I laugh. I've got to agree- The Dam At Otter Creek isn't one of Live's best.  
"Sure." I just put it on pause. "But they've got some amazing songs."  
"I know. I've also got those two albums."  
"What's your favorite songs of theirs?"  
"Hmm… probably Sweet Release. You?"  
"Heaven." I answer automatically.  
"That is a really pretty song."  
"I love it. It's so gorgeous…"  
"Yeah… just like you." I laugh lightly.  
"Thanks."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Anything."  
"I think…" he pauses and looks at me, his gaze intense. He leans in and kisses me, our mouths molding together.  
He's so warm…  
"Yes?" I ask, breathless, as he pulls away.  
"I think I might be in love with you."

_I know, I know... It's short.  
_I'm VERY sorry. It's just that I kept getting stuck and couldn't think of anything to add in the middle...  
No good ideas came to mind.  
And I'm also really sorry for leaving ya'll on _another_ cliff-hangar.  
Trust me, I wanna know what her reaction is, too. ;-)  
One more thing...  
I just want to wish you all a: Chag Pesach Kasher v'Sameach!  
Vacation is the BEST! But the amount of work my teachers gave my class is crazy...  
At least I've been doing little by little. My head hasn't been on right lately. :-/  
Next chapter will be up in about two weeks... give or take a couple of days. Probably take. :-)  
Have a great week, everybody!

PS  
The songs I mentioned by Live- totally worth listening to! Add She, Lightning Crashes, The Sanctity of Dreams and their cover of I Walk The Line. They're absolutely amazing! :-D


	10. Chapter 10- Friends in the Park

Here we go! Welcome to Zach's POV... ;-) But only in the beginning. I think.

Her whole face goes through waves of emotion: surprise, happiness, confusion, sadness (I'm not sure what for) and then lands on a grimace.

Why is she responding like this?  
Did I say something wrong?  
_'__I think I might love you.'  
_Is it the 'think' and the 'might?'  
So, if she really does love me, and I just said that…  
"I think I love you, too." She says finally. A little a backstab there…  
…No 'might.'  
I smile at her and hold her, burying my face in her hair.  
"I know you're upset at me." I tell her. "Why is that?"  
"Are you sure if you love me or not?" Just as I suspected.  
"I'm sorry. I know I said think and might and that I probably hurt you a lot. I just… I don't know…"  
"But are you sure?"  
"Are you?"  
"I don't _think _so, I _know _so. But do _you_ know for sure, is my question."  
How am I supposed to answer?  
Do I really, truly love her, or is it too fast?  
_She loves you, buddy. You know that.  
_But do _I_ love _her_?  
_Yes, you do. What else is that tingly feeling that you get, called?  
_Yeah, I love her.  
I hear her laugh.  
I look at her, puzzled.  
"Did I say everything out loud?"  
"No, but your face said it all." Her hands hold my face as she leans in to kiss me. I kiss her back with all the passion and love I've got for her inside me, pulling her ever closer to me. "I've gotta go soon, Zach. I don't want to, but I have to." she mumbles into my neck.  
"Already?"  
"Soon."  
"What time is it?"  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm not wearing a watch." I look over her shoulder at the microwave.  
"Does it make sense for it to be 9:28?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Then it's 9:28."  
"100 points to Zachary Goode, for answering his own question!" she exclaims sarcastically.  
"You're so annoying."  
"But you love me!"  
"That I do." I bring her mouth to mine, giving her an earth-shattering kiss.

_Cammie's P.O.V_  
I walk through my front door with a huge smile on my face.  
"Mom and Dad left five minutes ago. They'll be home in half an hour. Oh, and Liz called. She'd like you to call her back." Sam says, walking out of the kitchen.  
"Thanks." I run up to my room, throwing my bag on my bed and grabbing my phone. I punch in Liz's number and hold the ohone to my ear.  
_Ring, ring, ring..._  
"Cammie! I've been waiting for you to call! How are you?" Liz shouts into the phone.  
"I'm doing great! How are you?"  
"I'm good! The girls and I were wondering if you'd like to hang out today. You free?"  
"Yeah, I am. Where do you wanna meet?"  
"At the park around the corner from my house."  
"And mine too."  
"Well, of course. Bex's and Macey's, too."  
"Yeah, I know. I've been living here long enough, haven't I?" I love living so close to my best friends! We all live just a four minute walk away, in each direction.  
"Ha-ha, Cam. Just get here as soon as you can."  
"I'll be there in five!"  
"See you soon!"  
"Bye!"  
"Bye!" We break the connection. I run back down the stairs, my cell-phone tucked in my pocket. "Sam?" I call.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm meeting the girls at the park, 'k?"  
"Alright. See ya later."  
"See ya!" I shut the door and start walking, passing Zach's house.  
"Where ya going, babe?" Speaking of...  
"To meet up with the girls. I'm gonna be late, so I gotta run. Talk to you later!" I hurry off.  
"The girls?" he asks.  
"My friends!" I shout back.  
"You have friends?" I ignore him, looking straight ahead.

"Cammie!" A chorus of voices greet me.  
"Hey, guys!" We get in a group hug, hugging each other tightly.  
"Have you met your new neighbor yet?" Asks Bex. My face splits into an unwanted smile, but I reply anyway.  
"Yeah..."  
"Who is he?" Asks Macey, ever the one to know a boy-crazy smile. Dang her!  
"Is he hot?" Oh, Bex... Liz giggles.  
"Very. His name's Zach." I reply.  
"The hottie walking this way?" I glance behind me and sigh.  
"Yup."  
"Ooh, Cammie!" Liz and Bex say together. Macey looks at Zach and then at me, a smile gracing her lips.  
"You guys did it." She says oh-so bluntly...  
and pure silence follows.  
I look down, my cheeks flaming.  
"Hey, beautiful." Strong, warm arms wrap around my waist.  
"Hey, Zach." I lean into him, smiling.  
"And who are these lovely ladies?" I shake my head.  
"Liz," I nod in her direction, and she waves, "Bex," a wink sent in my direction, and in turn, a glare sent in hers, "and Macey."  
"Nice to meet you all. Are any of you single?" Where's he going with this?  
"We all are. Got any single friends? That are hot?" I groan.  
_Bex, you're gonna kill me..._  
"That's why I was asking. You wanna meet them?"  
"Hell yeah! Macey and I've been looking for someone perfect for Lizzy over here, and we wouldn't mind a little something, either."  
"Cool. They should be here any minute."  
"What do you mean?" Asks Liz.  
"They're supposed to meet me here in a few minutes." Oh...  
"When did you guys plan it?" I ask.  
"Two minutes ago."  
"So before your friends come…" Bex shares an evil look with Macey and she nods, "interrogation time!"  
"Hide me!" I complain, turning around and burying my head in Zach's chest.  
"It can't be _that_ bad." Zach says.  
"But it is. And what's even worse- when they do our make-up. They _torture _us." Thank-you, Liz, for scaring Zach. He gulps.  
"So I should be scared?"  
"Terrified." Bex answers lowly. "First question: When did you guys meet?"  
"A couple of days ago." I reply.  
"Exactly how many?"  
"Uh… about three or four days. Right?" Zach nods.  
"That's it?!"  
"Who kissed who first?" Macey asks this time.  
"I kissed her first. A couple of times." Zach says, squeezing me to him.  
"When did you guys have sex?"  
"Macey!" I exclaim, my cheeks on fire.  
Zach smirks and answers happily, "First time last night, second time this morning."  
"You guys are moving pretty quickly…" she mumbles. "I guess that makes sense, though."  
"How so?" We both say together, not catching on.  
"You guys look like you're in love, and the attraction between the two of you is so obvious! It's like I can almost see a chord pulling the two of you together!"  
"Did you- did you guys fall in love at first sight?" Liz asks, ever shy.  
"I'm not sure about Cammie, but since I saw her… well, I had deep feelings for her. I just told her how I felt about her this morning…" So it _wasn't _just attraction at the beginning!  
"Same for me, I guess. When I first saw him, well…" I look up at Zach and then back down again, "I thought he was really hot," I hear him chuckle, "and I think that I just started falling since. Why do you ask?" Liz shrugs.  
"If Macey says it looks like there's a chord, then it proves you guys are made for each other. Like soul-mates, almost. But these days, nothing like that even exists…" she trails off at the end of her sentence, her gaze stuck on something behind us.  
"What's there?" Zach and I turn around at the same time.  
"Hey, guys!" he yells. A tall, dark guy, an average height fancy-looking dude and another guy Liz's height guy with glasses are walking toward us. "Bex, Macey and Liz, meet Grant," the tall guy, "Preston," fancy one, "and Jonas." The guy with the glasses. "And this lovely girl here, in my arms, is Cammie, my girlfriend."  
"The one you can't seem to stop talking about?" Asks Grant. I catch a light blush on Zach's cheeks, so I hug him tightly.  
"Yeah, this is her."  
"Nice to meet you, Cammie."  
"You, too, Grant." I smile at him.  
"Is Bex single?" he whispers. I nod. "Does she like anybody?"  
"Don't think so."  
"Bye." I look at Zach, who just shrugs.  
"He likes girls." Was his only response. We both look back at our friends- Liz and Jonas are in a very deep conversation, Macey and Preston are already holding hands, and Bex and Grant are making out.  
No surprise there.  
"I think we did good, Cam." Says Zach after a minute.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I pause. "I think we're all gonna be real close friends. Whataya say?"  
"Looks like it." We're staring into each others' eyes, smiling. "Remember when you said that you'd tell me what you were thinking for my secret?" I nod. "Can you please tell it to me now?"  
"Sure. Once I remember. Hang on..." I remember that moment so clearly. "It was kind of a story moment, when it feels like the perfect time for your boyfriend to kiss you and hold you. But then, there was a slight problem- you weren't my boyfriend."  
"So how about I give you that kiss now?"  
"Sounds good to me!" With that said, he crashes his lips to mine.

What did you guys think? ... :-)  
I hope it was good!  
How was everybody's Pesach (passover)?  
Shabbat Shalom, to anybody who keeps the 'Sabbath!' :-) Next chapter up in 2 weeks!


	11. Chapter 11- The Parents

Next one!

"Zach…" I moan his name as he plays with my breasts. "I need you-" my breath hitches as he moves his erection against me, "right now." He just nods, his eyes closed. He kisses me fervently, my hands getting tangled in his hair.  
I watch him as he slides my panties off, keeping my eyes locked to his. As he drops them to the floor, his eyes raking my body, I understand how badly I need him to live. Without him, I'm nothing.  
With that realization, Zach is already on top of me, looking into my eyes. I nod and smile, and bring my lips to his. He moans in my mouth, the sweet vibrations sending shivers through my body.  
I lift my hips ever slightly, feeling his tip against my entrance. His head falls to the crook of my neck, lightly nipping there, and then he moves inside me completely.  
"I love you." He whispers as he thrusts into me, keeping a steady rhythm.  
"I love you, too." I end up moaning back. I can feel his smirk- smile, maybe? - at the base of my neck.

"Zach?"  
"Mm?"  
"My parents are probably home with dinner ready."  
"So?"  
"I kind of have to go." His arms tighten around my waist, pulling me ever closer to him.  
"You're not going anywhere, Cam. You're mine tonight."  
"As tempting as that sounds, I don't have a choice."  
"Cammie, it's been two weeks. _Two weeks!_ And you got your period for most of last week." I blush lightly. "We've also always been hanging with friends, but besides that, we haven't had much alone time. Please, please ask your parents if you can stay."  
"But what if they don't let?"  
"I'll convince them."  
"Sure you can, my knight in shining armor." He sighs, lightly kissing my neck.  
"I just want to be alone with you and hold you and kiss you and make love to you. I want a friend-and-parents-free day."  
"I hear you."  
"Call your parents and ask them."  
"Ok…"

"Drumroll, please…" Zach says when I walk back into his room. I wonder what his reaction will be… "Cammie, what did they say?" I look up at him, feigning sadness. "Please tell me you're pretending…" I look back down. "Cam…  
"They said yes!" I exclaim, looking up with a wide, bright smile on my face, my hands lifting up to add to the excitement. His smile is a genuine one, stretching all the way across his face.  
"C'mere." I run to him and jump, wrapping myself around him as he holds me up by my butt. "You had me completely fooled there."  
"Again."  
"Don't remind me."  
"Sorry." He shakes his head, his hair falling into his face. I move it out of the way, resting my hand on his cheek. He leans in, and I do, too, to meet him in the middle.  
"Well, now, aren't you up for a fun night?" Zach teases.  
"You bet." I whisper against his lips.  
"I've already got the whole night planned out."  
"Do you, now?"  
"Mmhmm." He licks my bottom lip, pushing me closer to him. I can feel his erection through our layers of fabric. "I'm getting hard just thinking about it." I giggle.  
"What's first on the list?"  
"You really wanna know?"  
"Why not?"  
"Okay, then." His hand moves to my stomach, making its way lower... "I'm gonna be the instructor, but first off, you're gonna ride me." His hand moves to my panties as I shiver, a wave of pleasure crashing through me.  
"Then let's get started, cowboy."

I wake up to the feel of Zach's eyes on me. I slowly turn to him, slipping my hand in his.  
"What's got you up early?" I ask.  
"I really don't know." He replies, not taking his eyes of mine. "You're so beautiful." he whispers. I blush and smile. His other hand comes to cup my cheek, and he rubs it with his thumb. He leans in, bringing my face closer to his, and kisses me.  
"I never got the chance to ask, but do you think our parents know about us having sex?" I ask quietly. A smirk crosses his lips and he cocks his head to the side.  
"They probably figured it out already."  
"At least they're not confronting us about it, huh? That'd be really embarrassing."  
"But this proves that they trust us if they figured it out."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah."  
"How about-" No, bad idea...  
"What?" I shake my head.  
"Never mind."  
"Cammie! Please?" Zach whines.  
"Well, I mean..." I sigh. "I don't know..." I mumble and look away from him.  
"What is it?"  
"Do you think... do you think we should tell them?" I look back at him.  
"If you want to. I guess it's the right thing to do."  
"Yeah... But when?"  
"How about we get dressed and do it?"  
"Um... I guess..." My cheeks are flaming. I know we should, but whenever I talk to my mom about the simpler things, like tampons and stuff, I still get shy. But this... this is already over the line.  
"We don't have to just yet if you don't want to."  
"No, no. I do, but..." I let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Too embarrassed?" I simply nod. Zach wraps his arms around me. "We're gonna do it together. It'll be fine."  
Oh! _What if Zach blushes?_ I'm gonna have to bring my camera!  
"What's got you all happy now?" He asks me.  
"Nothing..." I roll out of his hold and fall to the floor. "Whoops." I hear him laughing. I stand up and run a hand through my hair, shaking it out a bit. Zach's eyes are on me, and instead of their normally light green color, they are a misty, dark green. I turn around and open one of his drawers, pulling out a black t-shirt. I slip it on, not yet bothering with my bra that's on the other side of the room.  
"Where do you keep your shorts again?" I ask Zach as I pull on my underwear. He nods to the bottom drawer. "Thanks." I bend my knees and open it, finding a darker pair of shorts. I stand up and try them on, jumping to make sure they don't fall off.  
"You gotta start moving, or else I'm gonna freak and run away." I tell Zach. He chuckles.  
"I'm getting up."

"Mom, dad?" I ask. "You guys home?"

"In the kitchen." My mom says.  
I walk in with Zach behind me, his parents in tow. Courtney runs off to Sam, who is in the den.  
"We need to tell the four of you something, so if you guys could all sit down…" At that note, they all take a chair and sit, looking at us expectedly. "Uh, Zach? You want to start?"  
"I guess so. I don't have much of a choice, now, do I?" he mutters. We get a couple chuckles from the parents. "Anyway, we planned on telling you guys something. We're not sure if you figured it out yet, or if you don't know at all. Either way, we're going to tell you." He slips his hand in mine and squeezes. We look at each other for a second, and then look back at our parents.  
"We've been, well…" I try, my cheeks lighting on fire.  
"We've had sex." Zach says.  
"A couple times already, actually." I add. We shift around awkwardly, not knowing if we should say something else or do something.  
It's silent for a few moments, and the awkwardness, embarrassment and tension is killing me.  
Odd mix, huh?  
I grip Zach's hand tighter, feeling helpless.

_Well, that's it._  
Hope it was ok! And I'm still VERY sorry about the whole Internet thing.  
Have a great week everybody!  
And I just want to know... Anybody else looking forward to Sweet Peril, the second book in the Sweet trilogy, and Iron Man 3? Except for me? ... haha :-D


	12. Chapter 12- Up a little early

_Here's the next one! _  
_I just want to say that my friend, Aviya, helped me plan the beginning. I needed help. She came up with the 'um...' ;-)_

"Um…" Rachel starts.  
"Can you please say something? I'm going crazy here." Cammie rushes out.  
"Um…"  
"Did you guys know?" Zach asks.  
"Well, we had a hunch, but we weren't expecting you guys to… tell us."  
"So… we're clear? Everything's ok?"  
"As long as the two of you are being careful, everything's fine." Catherine assures.  
The couple lets out sighs of relief. They squeeze their hands together and then relax them, the tension inside them leaving their bodies completely.  
"We were kinda planning on going to the pool, so can we…?" Cammie practically whispers.  
"Yeah, yeah, go ahead guys. Have fun." The parents dismiss them, not bothering to get up yet.

"So that went well." Says Zach, putting our bag down.  
"I guess so."  
"I think they took it nicely."  
"Weirdly."  
"Definitely." We burst out laughing.  
"What's with us?"  
"Honey, I think you mean _you._" I slap him in the arm. "Ow! You know, Cam, one of these days you're gonna really hurt me, and you're gonna regret it."  
"Mm, I doubt it." I wink at him and move backwards, closer to the pool.  
"Say sorry."  
"Nah. I think you should, you know, 'cause _you_ hurt _me_ beforehand."  
"But I don't feel like it."  
"Then what _do_ you feel like doing?"  
"You." He whispers as his mouth claims mine, his hands gripping my waist.  
"I love you, Zach." I tell him as he pulls away.  
"I love you, too, Cam. And if we were back at the house, I'd show you just how much."  
"You need to stop doing that."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause you're making me too hot and the water isn't helping at all." His head drops to my neck and he groans.  
"And you do the same thing to me every single day."  
"Well I'm sorry."  
"It's not a bad thing."  
"Then, I'm happy?"  
"You should be."  
"I am happy with you. Extremely happy."  
"I'm happy that you're happy." I giggle.  
"Love you." I whisper against his lips.  
"Love you more." He kisses me again. As his body moves closer to mine, too fast for either one of us to realize what's happening, we slip off the ledge and crash into the water.  
When we resurface, we can't help laughing.  
"What do you think our parents are doing right now?" I ask Zach as we glide in the pool, not doing anything in particular.  
"I think they're all back to normal. You?" he answers.  
"I hope so." I really do.

Back at the house, the parents are still sitting in shock.  
Suddenly, a burst of giggles comes from the corner of the kitchen, loud and crazy.  
The three adults look back at Catherine, who's just sitting there and laughing.  
Slowly, they all join in, and in the other room, Sam and Courtney are thinking, 'Why are they laughing? They're not doing anything funny.'

I know it's really short, and I'm sorry, but i really wanted to end the chapter there. ^  
I thought it was a cute ending. :-) And I didn't know what to add in the middle. Sorry!  
How was everybody's Lag BaOmer? Since it came out earlier here, my family and I went to see Iron Man 3. It was AMAZING! :-)  
Oh, and how's the weather by all of you?  
Here, it's been high 80's through 95 degrees. :-D It's really hot with a nice breeze. I _love_ hot weather!  
Summer, here I come! But I need to finish this school year first... :-/  
Anyway, guys, have a great rest of the week!


	13. Chapter 13- Super early!

I'd like to send a quick and HUGE thank-you to zachandhale, for pointing out my mistake in chapter 11. My sister told me exactly where- I had no clue I put it in twice. Thank-you both VERY much!  
And I've already written this chapter, so I'm posting it super early!  
I hope ya'll like it!  
And if I do it twice accidentally again, please tell me. ;-)

_About a year later…  
_Tomorrow's the last day of school!  
The eight of us- Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Preston, Zach and I- are all sitting on the front steps of the school.  
The boys all moved over the summer, and since then on, we hit it off, and all became very close.  
"Hey, Zach and Cams?" asks Macey.  
"Mmhmm?" We all look at her. She winks at Bex, who smiles.  
"I think the two of you need to get in the car and get out of here. You might not last sitting here, eye-******* each other."  
"Macey!" I scream.  
"What? It's true." She rolls her eyes, nail file in hand. "It's too obvious. Even Liz and Jonas noticed." I look over at them. Liz blushes and looks down, while Jonas just looks to the side, avoiding our eyes.  
"The sexual tension between the two of you is so noticeable, it's making _me _get all worked up." Thank you, Grant!  
"Fine, then. If you don't want us here, we'll go." I stand up. "C'mon, Zach."  
"Somebody's anxious." He teases. I glare at him.  
"Trust us," starts Bex, "you'll thanks us later." Finishes Macey.  
"Of course!" I say sarcastically.  
"Have fun!" _I'm going to kill him…_  
"Thanks, Grant!" says Zach, who gives Grant a high-five.  
We swing our hands back and forth on the way to our car, a Cadillac CTS Sport Wagon in black. I'd rather have the regular Cadillac CTS Sport Wagon, but you know Zach… more sex space… We bought it together, with some help from our parents.  
We bought the drum set we looked at not-so-long-ago, too, and right now it's in my room. Zach claimed it's because he wants me to dance for him more often in his room, instead of in my room, in front of the window. I had absolutely nothing to say to that.  
The only thought that ran through my head, was that it'd be more drumming time for me.  
"Cammie?" Zach whispers.  
"Yeah?" I whisper back.  
"I think Macey was right." He looks at me. I lift an eyebrow, but I've got to admit- I'm feeling it too. I nod slightly and look ahead of me. He unlaces our fingers and wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I giggle, unable to help it. I rest my head on his shoulder, smiling. "And you wanna know something else?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I don't think we're gonna make it back home." Oh…  
Cue sudden urge to kiss him until our lips are bruised and make love to him all day.  
"I think I agree with you." He moans quietly. I smile inwardly and rest one of my hands on his lower stomach, just a little above where I know he wants me to be.  
"Get in the car." I laugh as he unlocks the car and opens the trunk. He runs to the front, throws our bags in, runs to the back and shuts the door. "One second." He climbs in through the middle, crawling to the back, where I am. "Enjoy your ride on the Zach Express."  
"Zach…" he shuts me up with a kiss.  
"Let's just get undressed, 'k?" I simply nod.

"How much you wanna bet that they're screwing in the car?" asks Grant.  
"Nothing, because we all know you and Macey are right." Preston says.  
"True."  
"Oh, look. They're backing out now." Says Jonas. They all look at the black car driving quickly.  
"Somebody needs a release…" Macey mutters.  
"Please, Macey…" Liz begs.  
"Fine, fine. I'll stop."

_Next day_

Zach and I are holding hands, the rest of the group behind us, in the middle of the school hall way.  
"Five, four, three…" we squeeze hands. "…two, one!" The bell rings. We've never been this precise before.  
Zach and I kiss and then we all run out the doors, singing and dancing and yelling.  
"One more year and then we're done!" I hear someone in the crowd say.  
"Finally." I hear Zach mutter under his breath.  
"I've been here my whole life Zach, you were only here for this one year." I tell him.  
"I still went to school beforehand, too, you know."  
"Just sayin'." He chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss.  
"I can't wait 'til we can move out and get a place together."

Well, that's it. Pretty short, I know, but hey- 2 chapters up in a couple of days. :-)  
Now you guys just have to wait another two or three weeks for the next one!  
haha Sorry... ;-)


	14. The 'Dance'- week early!

Next one! ;-) For those of you who like Zach and Cammie, the really hot scenes... well, I hope you like the one in this chapter!

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet." I admit, red tinting my cheeks.  
"Didn't expect you to, actually." Says Zach. I smile at him and nudge him playfully in the stomach.  
"You've been working out." I comment, noticing the hardness in his stomach.  
"You just noticed?"  
"Sad, but true." He smirks.  
"I've been working out especially for you. I know you liked my abs before," he winks, "but I felt like improving them."  
"You don't see me complaining." I murmur against his lips.  
"Didn't say I did." He kisses me again, but much harder than before and with more urgency.  
"Just get in the car, guys, before we have to separate the two of you so the whole school doesn't see you guys naked." Bex comments, pulling the two of us apart.  
"Yeah, seriously. We know school's over, but you don't need to get _that _excited." Says Grant, coming up behind Bex and wrapping his arms around her.  
"We're not the only ones. You guys are more sex-crazed than we are." I say, leaning into Zach.  
"I agree!" Preston yells from a little ways behind Bex and Grant.  
"Oh, shut up." She mumbles. I just grin. Macey walks over to us, looking a little smug.  
"You guys are definitely sex crazy, but Cam, you and Zach are a little out-there, too. But you guys are _the _perfect couple, and I think everybody here agrees with me." The gang all nods their heads. "Lizzy and Jonas over here… All I can say, is in time. For Preston and I," she smiles at him, "we're setting our own pace."  
"It's kinda surprising that Cammie actually moved as fast as she did. You wouldn't think so. But then again, I guess you would. I mean, she's with Zach. He was bound to corrupt her just a little bit, don't cha think?" I give Bex a pointed look. She just shrugs.  
"I corrupt everybody, no matter what my intentions are." Says Zach, amusement evident in his tone. "I just poured dirty thoughts about me into Cammie's head from the beginning, let her imagination take off from wherever I left her. I even got her t-"  
"That's enough!" I say, covering his mouth with my hand, staring into his eyes. Unconsciously, we both move closer to each other, sparks igniting between us. I slowly move my hand from his mouth, and replace it with my lips. His arms wrap around me, holding me even closer to him.  
"Let's get out of here." He whispers.  
"You should, 'cause we're not covering for you." Grant mumbles. Zach and I laugh, and before we know it, we're all laughing.

On the drive back home, I came up with a really good idea- I'm going to wear my devil costume that I got a couple years ago that still fits me, and I'm going to dance in it for Zach.  
I already know he'll love it.  
The costume includes a short, black skirt that's made up of many thin but wavy layers. A dark red bleeds into the black, making it look like flames of fire.  
It's got a tight black tank-top, with the same pattern as the skirt. It cuts pretty low, showing off a nice amount of cleavage.  
It also comes with the horns, a tail, red and black wings and the trident. As for other accessories, I added black high heels and a fluffy red scarf.  
I'm in my room now, setting up my bed. I made sure to add the fake hand-cuffs I borrowed from Sam to the top of the bed, for when I want to really tease Zach.  
I'm already in my costume, minus the wings, waiting for Zach to come. I told him to come over when he felt like it. I probably got him all curious- he's got to be wondering why my shades are closed.  
I walk over to the light switch- my parents switched it to a dimmer; all the better for me!- and made the lights really low.  
I walk over to my bed, and lay down on my side, facing the door.  
_Knock, knock  
_Just on time!  
"Come in!" The door opens, and in comes Zach. His eyes take in my appearance and the scene itself. A small smirk plays at his lips- G-d, his lips!- and he shuts the door and locks it. He walks over to me, and I'm able to see his eyes even clearer- but now, they're a very dark green. I sit up a little bit, resting on my forearm. I look up at him and rest my other hand near the edge of my skirt. I smirk this time as he lays on his side, next to me. He puts his hand on top of mine and then leans in to kiss me. I let it linger, and then I pull away and get up, walking over to my open computer with a sway in my hip.  
I look back at Zach and flash a smile, and then click play.  
The music starts.  
"Zach," I say. He looks at me. "Sit on the edge of my bed." The fast part rolls in, and I walk to him, swaying my hips and holding the trident in my hand. I pick up the wings that I placed on the floor and put them on. I continue.  
I rest my hands on Zach's thighs and whisper to him.  
"Sit back, relax and enjoy the show." I move backwards and place the trident in front of me.  
'Your needs need attention…' I bend down, my legs wide and my butt sticking out, and then swerve the top part of my body

twice, and then do it with my whole body so I'm standing. I throw up the trident then catch it in my hand, letting it slide a little, and then pointing it at Zach's middle.  
'It's only natural…' At that, I flip the trident upside down and rest on it, then quickly grab it as I spin and shimmy downwards.  
'The nature of the beast is…' I jump up. I walk over to Zach and cup his face with my hands. I then proceed to move my hands down his chest, his arms, to his legs. I then take his hands and move them up my body. I rest them on my breasts, but then quickly drop them and I walk backwards. I turn around and throw the trident to the side. Once I'm far enough, I do a backbend and flip and then I turn to face him again. I saunter over to him, keeping eye contact.  
'You wrap yourself around me…' I push him back on my bed and sit on him, on the spot that he needs me most. I hear him groan quietly.  
Good sign.  
'Trapped in the cage surrounding the sinful side of you.' I tug at his shirt and then grind into him. His eyes close.  
'It's only natural…' I grab at Zach's shirt and pull him up and yank it off of him. I shed the wings, my shirt following, to reveal a _very_ lacy black bra with fiery red hearts etched into the pattern.  
'The nature of the beast is…' I bring his face down to mine and attach my lips to his. I push him back and lay on top of him, never breaking the kiss. I flip us over so I'm on the bottom. I run my hands down his back, all the way to his ass. I thrust him into me and we break apart, gasping for air.  
'It's the nature of the beast in you.' My right hand finds its way to his erection, straining in his pants. I flip us over again, and I slowly crawl off of him. I stand up and motion to him to follow me.  
Right now, it's only the solo playing.  
Zach stands up and I bend down. I unbutton and unzip his jeans and pull them down. He lifts his feet so I can completely throw his pants to the side. I then stand back up and lower my skirt. I step out of it and let him take a look at my matching set of lacy black panties, with one simple red heart on the left side. His hands grip my waist and pull me into him.  
'It's only natural, to free the animal.' My hands find their way into his boxers and to his aroused cock (_you guys aren't gonna kill me for using that, right?_). I rub up and down his length and squeeze harder and move faster to the music.  
'…I do, too…' I pull down his boxers, not able to take it anymore. I also unhook my bra. I let him pull off my panties, not caring much that I'm letting him have some control. I start to dance around him, moving my body against his, rubbing into him. I scratch my nails against his back, chest and arms, leaving little marks.  
I then proceed to push him back, towards the bed, and he lets me. He falls back to the bed and I crawl over him, feeling him against me. I lift his arms over his head so that I have the choice to handcuff him.  
The song is coming to an end.  
_Should I?_  
Nah, I'm just going to enjoy the feel of him and make love to him.  
The song finishes and I smile at Zach. Our bodies are pressed against each other, our fingers entwined.  
"Next time you decide to do this, please do it to Addicted." He says.  
"Why?" I ask. "You didn't like this song?"  
"You know I love the song. I just think that Addicted is a much hotter and sensual one." I shake my head at him.  
"What makes you think I'll do this again?"  
"By the positive reaction you got." He lifts his hips. We both groan.  
"Maybe." I breathe out. He smirks.  
"Love you," he murmurs against my lips.  
"Love you, too." I whisper before kissing him.  
I am suddenly flipped over, and I feel Zach slide deep inside of me. I arch my back into him, lifting my hips, feeling him even deeper inside me.  
"Zach…" I moan his name. "Go faster." He chuckles.  
"I'll go as fast as you want."  
"I don't think you can go that fast."  
"I can at least try, right?"  
"Definitely, and I'll give you a special prize if you succeed."  
"That sounds like a deal to me." He thrusts into me much harder and faster than he ever has, making the two of us writhe and shiver in pleasure. "I want to try something."  
"Yeah?"  
"Sit up." He pulls out of me. I do as he says. "Go on your hands and knees… open a little wider..." I also arch my back, and then I'm met with his body over mine, his hands each holding onto a breast and his cock (_sorry!_) sliding into me from behind.  
He thrusts in and out in a steady rhythm.  
"I'm so happy my parents aren't home." I gasp.  
"You're right about that." He grounds out.  
We're both panting now.  
"Zach…" "Cammie…" We moan each other's names simultaneously as we both find our release.  
Zach slowly pulls out from behind me and I turn around and lay back on the bed. He collapses next to me, wrapping his arms around me. We snuggle into each other, holding each other.  
"Thank-you for that amazing show, Cam." Says Zach. I giggle and blush.  
"You're welcome." We lean in for a kiss.

Hope you guys liked it!  
And guess what?!  
I didn't leave you guys on a cliff-hangar this time! Yay! ;-)  
Now...  
wittykittylizzie- I'm so sorry that you had a bad day. I hope that I can continue to make a bad day of yours bright and happy!  
And thank-you to everybody else, who have been commenting such amazing things!  
Sometimes, you think 'I don't really believe that a review makes the writer's day. They probably just say that.' or stuff on those lines. But truthfully, it does make your day.  
Mine, anyway. ;-) I love it when you guys comment on the story. It makes me feel great! :-)  
As for you, goodelover23- I'm not sure how that's gonna work. How can they do it without anybody else seeing them? ...  
Have a great weekend, everybody!  
Hope you all had a nice Chag!


	15. Chapter 15-

I forgot to mention in the last chapter- the song is called Nature of the Beast, by My Darkest Days. Awesome song, by the way. They're amazing!  
Anyway, next one! Enjoy!

I walk into Zach's room, flinging the door open and the kicking it shut behind me. I throw my bag into the corner of the room and then immediately walk over to his bed and flop down on it.  
"I am going to be a dancer!" I exclaim. Zach chuckles.  
For the past week, I've been taking dance classes. It's got mixes of all different types of dance styles, and it's a lot of fun.  
"I thought you'd say that." Zach's been real happy about it- more private dances for him!- and I'm really happy, because I really enjoy it.  
And another reason why he loves it, I found out (from Grant), is 'cause I come back sweaty, and it turns him on.  
It's why we've been having sex a lot lately.  
You don't see me complaining. ;-)  
"I'm serious, though. I want to be a dancer and choreographer."  
"I know you do." He crawls over me, his mouth attaching itself to my throat.  
"The only bad part is the bad music people normally put on. It's good for dancing, but otherwise it's crappy."  
"I completely agree with you."  
"We have the same taste in music, doof, so no kidding."  
"You don't need to be rude about it." His hand I splaying at the edge of my tank-top.  
"I'm not meaning to be rude. I was just saying." He kisses me.  
A few moments of silence pass between us.  
"I'm trying to get you angry and all worked up. I don't think it's working." Zach admits, looking away from me.  
"You've got me annoyed, not angry." I run my hand through his hair. "So why do you want to get me all angry now?"  
"I don't know… Hot, sweaty, angry sex? Try and shake it up a bit?" I look at him, eyes wide. He shakes his head. "You still get all shy when I mention sex."  
"Not true." He gives me a look. I sigh. "Only sometimes. Depends how you phrase it and what you include."  
"Sure. Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex."  
"Dude!" I hit him lightly in the arm.  
"See?"  
"Whatever." I mumble. He kisses me fervently, pressing himself into me. My hands are tangled in his short, brown hair, sometimes pulling at the strands. His hands are moving up and down my body, not able to stay in one place. Our mouths attack each other, our tongues clashing and fighting. My legs wrap around his waist, pulling us ever closer.  
We break apart from our intense make-out session, panting heavily.  
"I love you, Cammie." Whispers Zach in my ear.  
"I love you, too." I hug him tightly.

The eight of us- Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Preston, Zach and I- are all just passed the red line in the pool, chilling and talking.  
The water's nice and cool, and feels great after what Zach and I did...  
...quite easy to guess exactly _what _we did...  
"Zach and Cammie, the couple who can't seem to take their eyes of hands off of each other!" Bex exclaims, her hands moving dramatically, pulling me out of my thoughts of Zach.  
"It's quite funny, really. You guys are the lovers in love, who are so wrapped up in each other that nobody else in the world exists. Even your best friends. Do you two even hear me?" Says Grant.  
"Loud and clear," Zach mumbles, pulling me closer, nuzzling my neck.  
'Can't keep my hands off you...' The song is playing in my head. I start humming to it while playing with Zach's hands.  
"We know you love that song, Cam, and it's very true when it comes to you and Zach, but there are little kids here."  
"I don't really care, Bex." I tell her.  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Cammie." Says Macey. "Remember that couple when we were at the beach? They were n-"  
"Okay, okay! Got it!" She just smiles at me.  
"You should pity the poor, innocent kids. They didn't do anything to you."  
"Oh, I do. Trust me." I wink at her and then kiss Zach lightly on the lips. I wrap my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his chest.  
"You guys are the cutest!" Liz gushes, her hands over her heart. I smile warmly at her as the others laugh, a light pink tinting her cheeks.  
"Thanks, Liz." She grins. I hear faint music and I do my best to catch what song it is. I strain my ears, my eyebrows pulling together.  
'...Still I hear you say...' Never Too Late. Three Days Grace.  
"Hey, guys?" They look at me. "Who's playing that song?" They all look around.  
"Nobody's playing anything." Preston says.  
"It's coming from over there." Jonas says, pointing where our bags are sitting, a couple feet away from the pool. Zach turns to me.  
"Isn't that-?" he starts.  
"My ringtone? Yeah. One second." I detach myself from him, walking to the edge of the pool and then pulling myself up. I run to my bag and fish out my phone. I answer it just as the ring comes to an end.  
"Hello?" I ask into the phone.  
"Hi, Cammie? is this you?" A girl's voice.  
"Yeah... Who's this?" The girl laughs.  
"Already don't recognize my voice?"  
"...Anna?"  
"Yes! I'm back here for the week. How are you?"  
"I'm doing great!" I look over at the gang. "So I guess I'll be seeing you around, huh?"  
"That is, if you want to see me." she laughs again. "Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you do! So, who's living in my house?"  
"The Goode family. The oldest is in our grade and his little sis-"  
"His?!" She screeches. "Ah, Cams! It's a guy?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Is he hot?"  
"Well... he's kind of my boyfriend."  
"CAMMIE!" I hold the phone away from my ear. "Where are you know?"  
"At the pool."  
"With him?"  
"And everybody else."  
"Mhmm. Do you mind if I join you there?"  
"That sounds fine, I guess."  
"Awesome! See you soon! Tootles."  
"Bye." I slip my phone back into my bag. "Guys? You might not want to hear this, but Anna's back for the week, and she'll be here any minute." The girls' faces go red with anger.  
"Who's Anna?" asks Zach.  
"The girl who used to live in your house." Bex mutters. I slide back into the pool.  
"Nobody but Cammie actually liked her, but this past year- well, we were able to finally prove to her how bad she really is. Aren't I right, _Cams_?" Macey uses Anna's nickname for me.  
"I didn't know she was that bad, but I can't just tell her no."  
"She's always bossed you around. You're stronger than that now, Cam. It'll be ok." Says Liz.  
"Should I be worried?" Zach asks.  
"Probably." Bex, Macey and Liz say in unison.  
"She'll most likely try to steal you away from Cammie." Macey continues. "She loves boys. Her world, is boys. No boys, no fun. No fun, no life." Zach and I look at each other. "As long as you guys trust one another, everything will be okay." He grasps my hand.  
"You guys are meant to be. Nothing, not even an obstacle like Anna, could ruin what you guys have. Seriously." Liz adds.  
"I think that's the worst thing you've ever called that b****." Bex comments.  
"Bex, language." I tell her.  
"I think it's hot." Says Grant, coming up behind her.  
"Ew! You guys are gross!" Liz covers her eyes. We're all laughing.  
"Hey, guys! What's so funny?" Anna pops in, looking at every one of us.  
"Every stupid, little thing we say. Bex, Grant, before _you _guys get in trouble, I think you should either step away from each other, or go to the bathroom." Macey says.  
"Well, if you insist..." Grant turns to Bex, holding out an arm. "Shall we?"  
"We shall." Bex plays along. They march off to the stairs, leaving behind a few laughing loons.  
And Anna.  
Whose eyes are on Zach, taking in every inch of him that she can. She comes up to me.  
"Is that the bf?" she whispers in my ear.  
"Yeah." I reply. She moves away. She eyes him again, turning away, but I still catch the wink she sends him.  
Zach's whole body and jaw tense, his face contorting in disgust. We unconsciously move closer to each other.  
"So...?" Macey starts, arms folded, leaning on Preston.  
"It's nice being back." Anna answers. "Especially seeing Cams again. Right?" she turns to me. I smile and nod politely, not meaning it at all. I hope she doesn't notice.  
But on the other hand, I hope she does.  
At least a little bit.  
An awkward silence takes place, one that I desperately want to escape. I want to take Zach with me, to my room, and show him how much I want him. I want to claim him, make him mine again, over and over.  
Macey gives me a look. I blush and look down.  
Everyone looks between the two of us, their faces all confused, kind of like, _what just happened?  
_Macey and I just shake our heads, a small smile on her lips and a smirk on mine.  
Zach's smirk, that I like to steal.  
He notices and winks.  
The sexual tension between us ramps up a bit.  
I think Anna notices this. I hope she does.  
_In your face, you controlling girl who never truly liked me! Who used me!_  
_See how much I've grown?_  
_I don't need you anymore._  
You_ needed _me_._  
_And you wanna know something?_  
I think you're back to mess up my life again.

We walk into my room, attached to each other. Zach slams the door shut and pushes me against it, moving closer to me. Our bags fall from our hands, carelessly to the floor, as the need to touch and claim takes over. Our mouths collide and our tongues battle, and my hands are fisted in his hair while his are gripping my hips. I pull at his hair and move against him, feeling him. i wrap my legs around his waist, his erection pressing into me. I pull off his damp t-shirt and run my hand sover his chest, tracing his muscles. His hands untie the strings of my bathing-suit and then he pulls the top over my head. They find my breasts and he plays with them. He kisses my neck and down to the valley between them, then I pull his head back up and kiss him.  
"Bed." I whisper in Zach's ear. His hands cup my ass and he lifts me up, walking over to the bed. He sets me down and then pulls off his bathing-suit shorts. "i'm so happy you're not wearing boxers." He crawls over me and I grip his cock, rubbing it. With my other hand, I guide his to the bottom part of my bathing-suit, urging him to take them off, which he does. I run my hands through his hair as he positions himself. He slides into me and I throw my head back, moaning loudly. I wrap my legs around him again, making him go in deeper.  
"Every time, Cammie, and I love it." Says Zach in short breaths. "Your moans are _literally _music *pants* to my ears." He thrusts, in and out a couple more times, before continuing. "They get me even hotter."  
"I don't see how that's-" I pause for breath. "...possible." He chuckles lowly, but it turns into a deep, sexy groan. "Mmm..." _He feels so good... _"Zach..."  
"Cammie..." He speeds up, bringing us closer... so close... We kiss as we release, Zach slowing down.  
Now, we just lay together, Zach on top of me, the two of us kissing and caressing each other. He rolls on his side, bringing me up next to him. We pull the covers up to our waists, my leg draped over his side, so he's still inside of me. We kiss again, just love and passion, without heat. Suddenly the door is thrown open.  
"Hey, Cams! Your mom let me-" Anna stops short in the doorway, looking at the position Zach and I are in. "I'll just..." she points backwards and walks out, shutting the door. Zach and I look at each other.  
"I think..."  
"Yeah." I agree with him, getting up. "Come on." I bend down and retrive his shirt. I throw it at him, along with a wink.

So...?  
Was it ok?  
Let's take a vote- who likes/dislikes Anna?  
What was your very first impression of her, in the first chapter? What about now? ('What about now, what about today? What if you're making me more than I was meant to be...' Sorry, had to!) haha  
I'm _so _ready for vacation... but I have to endure the wrath of all the teachers in my school, who're cramming in tests and work and projects... _ugh!  
_But I hope you all have a great week! :-D  
Until next chapter... ;-) haha


	16. Chapter 16

This one's for Don't be Evil. Happy, Happy Birthday!  
I hope you like the chapter!

I'm sitting next to Zach on the couch and Anna's sitting in the chair across from us, cheeks red in embarrassment.  
"I'm really sorry, guys. I didn't know…" She leaves the end of her sentence unfinished.  
"It's ok. It's not like we were… you know…" I start.  
"…in an actual… _position_." Zach finishes for me.  
"We still ok, though?" She asks. I look at Zach. He gives a barely noticeable shrug.  
"Yeah." I tell her.

Macey and I are sitting on my bed, while Zach's showing Preston a couple tricks on the drums.  
"You're kidding, right?" She asks.  
"Nope. Walked right in. Not like he was on top of me or whatever, but we were naked under the covers. Lucky we were under them." I answer.  
"Definitely. Wouldn't want her seeing more of your man now, huh?" I nudge her.  
"Zach and I are doing great. We talked about it."  
"That's good. But remember what Liz said?" I nod. "I completely agree with her. I don't think there's one couple out there that are as perfect for one another than the two of you." I smile at her.  
"So… how're you and Preston doing?"  
"Great, really." We look over at the guys. "I'm lucky to have such a great guy like him. He actually respects me, you know? Not like some other guys who just want me 'cause of my body." She leans in closer to me. "You know, Josh has been eyeing you lately. A lot." I shake my head.  
"Just because I had a crush on him like 5 years ago, doesn't mean I like him. Truthfully, I think he's reached the highest level of jerk that he'd be perfect for Anna. Don't ya think?" She laughs.  
"Agreed." The boys look over at us.  
"Why are you girls laughing like complete maniacs?" Preston asks. I start to open my mouth.  
"Cammie, don't." I pout at Zach.  
"But it's a good song!"  
"I agree with him. Nobody but you likes that song." Macey says.  
"Nobody answered my question. And what song?"  
"How's this- 'cause we _are_ maniacs. You know the song, Maniac? Michael Sembello?" Preston gives me a blank look. "I'll play it for you." Wait a second… "You know what? Zach, play the song, please."  
"No…" he whines.  
"Pwetty please?" I fold my hands. "You're closer." He just looks at me, but gives in anyway.  
"Fine." He walks over to my computer, opens it, and plays the song.  
"Thank you!"  
"No problem." _Sure…_  
As the chorus comes in, Preston jumps up.  
"I think I know this song! It's really good." He exclaims.  
"See? I'm not the only one." I glance at Zach and Macey.  
"You guys are just weird." Zach mumbles.  
"Mm, but you love me." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.  
"Yes, I do."  
"I think we'll just go… You know, leave the two of you to your _business._" Macey says, slipping her hand in Preston's.  
"Yeah, we need to go anyway. We know the way to the door. Bye!" he waves and they rush out, shutting the door behind them.  
"Are we that bad?"  
"I guess so."  
"Let's hope Anna doesn't barge in again…"  
"I'll shield you if she does."  
"No, no. _I'll _shield _you. _She got enough to look at when were at the pool." I push him on the bed. He gives me a cocky smirk as I crawl over him.  
"As the jealousy rises, so does the sexual tension."  
"Only when it comes to us." I kiss him hard.  
"I bet it happens to other couples, too."  
"Can you shut up?" I look for a spot on his neck, making a trail of kisses before finding my mark.  
"Chill, woman."  
"I'm completely relaxed." I mumble and bite the spot on his neck, sucking and nipping.  
"Pretty soon you won't be."  
"Not if we go the way I want to."  
"Which probably won't happen."  
"I can always try."  
"Mhm… good luck."

_Next day_

"Josh Abrams got so hot! I mean, he was always a cute kid, but look at him now… Damn." Anna and I are at the pool together. She insisted. 'Girl time.'  
"I guess. I've got my guy now and I'm happy. I don't need any other."  
"But hun, he's checking you out!"  
"But I don't care! If you want Josh, then take him! I don't like him! He's a complete jerk."  
"Is he a jerk to you?"  
"And the rest of the gang. But yeah, mostly to me."  
"Means he likes you."  
"Then he should go find some other girl, 'cause I'm taken."  
"So I can have him?" I give her such a look that she looks down.  
"He was never mine to have in the first place. I don't want him. Go ahead." She looks back at me, her whole face showing gratitude.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know…" she sighs. "I know none of you like me, and I understand. I guess I just want to be wanted, you know? And I never meant to walk in on you and Zach, and I'm sorry if I've messed things up for the two of you… Even though it's quite clear he doesn't like me… I guess that I'm just really sorry."  
"Apology accepted, Anna. Thank you. But I can't just go forward like this never happened. And Anna, it's happened before, too. I'm stronger now, not like the girl I used to be. I'm not going to forgive you to just have you ruin things again."  
"I understand. I'm going soon, anyway. I told you I was here for a week… well, only 4 days. I just wanted to know what your reaction would be. I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm just gonna go get him." I smile at her.  
"See you later." She waves and walks off to Josh.  
"Finally, free to go home…" I whisper to myself. I get up and grab my stuff.

I'm laying in bed, alone.  
Just for tonight.  
I told Zach that I need to think over what Anna told me.  
But he's just across the way, so he said that if I need him, his window is open.  
I'm touched that she apologized, but that doesn't mean I completely forgive her. I'll let go for now. I just need to focus on my real, true friends, and everything will be ok.  
Zach…  
He never leaves my mind.  
Move in together…  
We still have time, lots of it.  
I don't want to think that far ahead yet.  
I still want to enjoy the little time I have left to be a kid of sorts.  
Once I hit 18 I know I'll be more grown up.  
I can wait.

Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I'll make sure that the next one's longer.  
Have a great week! Love ya'll! :-)


	17. Chapter 17

Next one! :-)  
And guess what?  
SCHOOL'S OUT! Last day was today! :-D

1:45  
_I need to go back to bed._  
2:00  
_What?! But it felt like much longer…  
_I adjust my pillow and flip over._  
_2:12  
_I can't get comfortable…  
_I lay on my side, turning over under my blanket.  
2:37  
_I can't fall back asleep…  
_2:45  
_Go to bed, Cammie. You can do it.  
_2:58  
_I could've sworn I was up much less time!  
__Should I go over to Zach?  
__Yes.  
_That sounds great.  
I get up lazily, my eyes half-closed and my body heavy. I make my way to the balcony and jump over to Zach's. I open the window and walk in his room, the air conditioning hitting me immediately.  
He's lying on his side, his hands set as if he's waiting to for somebody…  
…for me.  
I lay on my side next to him and rest my hand on his cheek as I kiss him. I move my hand down to his bare chest and I bite his lower lip gently. I hear him groan quietly and he slowly starts to move his lips along with mine. He rests his hand on my hip, kissing me harder now. He's awake- wide awake- and now, so am I.  
He grabs my hips and pulls me to sit on top of him. I grind into him, needing to feel him. He tightens his grip and kisses me even harder.  
I pull off my tank top and lay on him, so we're chest to chest. We catch our breath as we just lay there together.  
"Hey, there." I whisper to him.  
"Hey." He whispers back and then kisses me once again.  
I need him.  
All of him.  
Now.  
I lift my hips from his and pull at my pajama pants, sliding them off my feet. I rest my knees on either side of him and run my hands up and down his chest. I lightly scrape my nails against him.  
I tug at Zach's boxers and quickly pull them off him. I take off my panties immediately afterwards and let my hands glide up and down his erection. I hover above him, his smirk plastered on my lips.  
I sink down onto him, feeling him enter me.  
"_Ohh…"_ I move up and down, Zach moving his hips in the same rhythm.  
"God, Cam…" I shush him with my lips upon his. He pushes himself into the kiss and we both get lost in it- in each other.  
_We're almost there…  
_I collapse against him as we release. He's still moving his hips slowly, not making much of an effort.  
"That was hot." Zach whispers in my ears.  
"Wasn't my intention, but…"  
"I'm glad you're here, hun. Now let me help you go to bed." How does he know exactly what I need? How does he know me so well?  
He lays me down next to him and wraps his arms around me.  
"Good night, beautiful." He rests his head in the crook of my neck.  
"Good night. Love you." I take his hand in mine.  
"Love you too." I close my eyes and let my body relax against his.

_A couple hours later…  
_"Come on! I don't want to be late because of you!" I yell to Zach as I turn a corner. We're on our way to my dance class- we're supposed to bring a partner, and I decided to bring him.  
I run ahead of Zach, getting closer and closer to the doors.  
"It's not like your instructor is gonna kill us!" he yells back, catching up to me.  
"She'll kill _me, _and that won't be good." We're walking quickly.  
_Almost there…  
_"Then blame it on me."  
"I will." I open the door with two minutes to spare.  
"You see? Right on time." Zach and I walk in the room together. Practically everybody's here, with his or her own partner. I wave hello to a group off to the side of the room and set my bag down on a bench.  
"Big room." Zach mumbles. "A lot of mirrors."  
"I like them." My teacher walks in.  
Madame Dabney- 'Don't forget the Madame, or you'll be thrown out.'  
She's great, though. She teaches you how to dance, and makes sure you perfect every move. She helps you out, gives you tips and by the end of the class, you're the best dancer in the world.

"…And, dip. Great job, ladies and gentlemen." Madam Dabney exclaims, clapping her hands excitement. "Cammie, I'm so happy you brought Zach. You two are simply amazing dancers."  
"Thank-you, Madame." I tell her. Her face takes on a slight frown.  
"One last thing, though, before you go on break." Zach and I look at her. "Try not to… rub up against each other so much. It makes it too hard to look. If you must, go find a closet somewhere. The sexual tension is too much. Now, go. Get out." She pushes us out of the room.  
"We were dancing too close." I tell Zach. He gives me a look. "What? If we're going to dance we need to dance properly."  
"Next time, tell me that beforehand, so I don't have such a hard d*** because of you." He replies. I slap his arm. "What? Just don't move against me so much." He walks off in search for a closet.  
What a jerk!  
I follow after him anyway.  
He opens a door and peaks inside.  
"We should be fine here. After you." He makes a sweeping motion with his arm.  
"We've only got 15 minutes." He shuts the door.  
"I guess we'll just need to do this quickly, then." He pushes me up against it and kisses me hungrily. I rub up against him and twist my fingers in his hair, pulling him harder down onto me, intensifying the kiss. His hands grip my ass as he holds me against him. I let my left hand travel down his chest and I tug at his shirt, and then rest my hand right above the bulge in his sweat-pants.  
"Allow me." I whisper to Zach as I tug down his pants down.  
"Cam-"  
"Uh-uh. I'm gonna have my fun, ok?" I shush him. He simply nods, the need evident in his eyes.

I open the door, into the heat, with Zach behind me.  
"So what did you think?" I ask him.  
"It was fun," he replies, "and I'd like to work on some dances with you."  
"Sounds good to me." I wrap my arm around his waist and he throws his arm around my shoulders. "My gosh, it's so freakin' hot out!"  
"You got that right." He kisses the top of my head.  
"What do you want to do when we get home?"  
"Shower. Preferably with you." He pulls me closer as we turn to the right.  
"Mmm… can't wait." I lean into him and pinch his ass.  
"You naughty girl." I'm suddenly flipped over and on his shoulder.  
"Zach! Put me down!" I hit his back.  
"Not happenin', baby." He ignores my complaints. I quiet down and let him carry me home.  
"I'm not getting too heavy for you?" I ask him eventually.  
"Not at all. I like having you over my shoulder- I get a perfect view of that fine ass." He replies and slaps my butt.  
"Zach! We're out in public!"  
"You don't think people saw when _you _pinched _me?_"  
"Quite sure nobody did, actually."  
"And how is that?"  
"I checked."  
"You and your spy skills." He shakes his head.  
"It's just been recently."  
"So what's got you all paranoid, huh? Afraid somebody's gonna take something?"  
"I don't know. It's just really weird."  
"I like weird." He whispers lowly.  
"Mm, I bet you do." He slows down. "We're almost home, right? The ground looks familiar." He chuckles.  
"Yep."

It's kinda short, I guess, so sorry about that. I just wanted it up today, and I've got an orthodontist appointment soon, so I'm not sure what I'm doing afterwards. I like the idea I've got for the next chapter, though.  
Anybody want Zach and Cammie in the shower? ;-P haha  
Hope you all liked it!  
I should be updating more frequently... :-) Summer vacation and all...! ;-D  
I've got FictionPress now, by the way, if you want to check my stuff out... ;-) haha You don't have to- I was just sayin'.


	18. Chapter 18- Shower Scene :-D

Next one! Sorry if it's a little much... I even started tearing when I wrote the end... haha Sorry, but just a warning...  
Enjoy!

I stare at Zach's ass and ogle his muscles as he turns on the water. I watch his arms flex- he's probably doing it purposely, but right now, I don't care.  
We're at his house now, in his bathroom.  
Nobody's home.  
There was a note on the counter in the kitchen that said his parents and sister wouldn't be back 'til late.  
All the better.  
I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I let my left hand wander down to his erection, and I stroke him, up and down. He groans lowly, deep in his throat. He spins me around and pins me against the cold and wet tile of the shower wall. The warm water sprays us both, encasing us in a hot bubble of _us._ Our legs are twisted together, letting the lower part of our bodies touch- but just barely. I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him deeply. His hands are pressed into my back, holding me to him. He lets one glide down my back and grip my ass, squeezing it and then lightly slapping it.  
I push myself into him, needing to feel him inside me. He lowers his head to the crook of my neck and inhales. He nips at my skin, the mix of his hot breath on me and the warm water causing me to heat up even more. I dig my nails into his back as I beg him to take me, to take the ache away, to make me his again- to simply claim me.  
We slowly break apart, our breaths coming out in heavy pants. Zach slides up into me and I immediately moan. He stands us under the water, which is now cascading down on us. It hits my skin and rolls down my body, touching every part of me- like Zach does and has been doing.  
He keeps a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of me slowly, taking his time. His hands disappear suddenly, and his mouth touches mine briefly. I feel his hands then, massaging my scalp and washing my hair with shampoo. I lean into his hands, reveling in the feeling of _him_- Zach. He surrounds me, invades me, and takes over me. I am his- only his- and he is mine, all mine. _Only _mine.  
We're standing in front of each other, my head slightly tipped back into the water, washing away the shampoo. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before helping me rinse my hair. Then I take some shampoo in my hands and start messing up his hair, having my own fun. I spike his hair, fixing it the way I want it.  
"What are you doing?" Zach asks me.  
"Playing with your hair." I reply. "You should really spike it more often. It looks good on you." I stand back to look at his hair and I nod. "I wish I could show it to you."  
"I'll stick my head out." I laugh lightly.  
"Sure." He opens the curtain and looks at himself in the mirror.  
"I look _goooood!_" He looks back at me. "You know," he points to himself, "_Goode._" I giggle and playfully punch his arm.  
"Come on, lover-boy. I don't want the water to get too cold." I pull him under the current, which mats down his hair. I frown as his hair gets ruined.  
"Don't worry, hun. If you like it that way, I'll spike it more often." I give him a soft smile.  
"Good." He gives me a funny grin. I just shake my head.  
Zach pours some conditioner in his hand and then motions to me to turn around. I do, and then he rubs it into my hair. I grab the loofa and turn around when I see Zach's hands in the water, washing off the conditioner. I take the body-wash and put some on the loofa.  
I move behind Zach and kiss his neck lightly before rubbing his back with the loofa. I let one hand move to his front to play with his cock (_sorry_) as I clean him. Then, I start on his arms. I do one and then switch hands so I can clean his other one.  
I turn him around and kiss him. His hands reach for my ass, but I step away from him. He pouts, giving me a really cute sad face. I smile but shake my head. I continue to clean him, down his chest, while ignoring his complaints. I look up at him, giving him a smirk, as I bend down to sit on my knees. I lick his head, lightly and quickly, before continuing on to his legs. The way his cock just stands there bothers me. I ignore it and him as best I can while cleaning his legs. I try not to notice the heated looks he gives me, his eyes dark and wanting.  
I stand back up and hand him the loofa. He gives me smirk as he pulls me against his soapy body. He moves my hair with one hand as he rubs my back with the other. He then gives me a hard kiss- full of desire. He hangs the loofa back on the hook and pours some body-wash on his hands. He pushes me up against the tile and starts to play with my breasts, his hands teasing. He rubs my stomach and down my hips, taking his time with each arm and hand and finger. His hands slide down my body and he kisses me again. One hand rests right below my stomach, two fingers of his teasing me before sliding into me quickly, in and out. He does this for a couple more seconds, staring into my eyes, and then bends down to get my legs. This time, he uses the loofa to help him.  
He pulls me back under the water with him, our bodies just barely touching. Our lips are millimeters apart, our bodies calling out to each other. The water rains down on us, beating our skin, surrounding us in a waterfall of peace. It's just us, nobody else.  
As our lips connect in a small kiss, the water turns colder and our bodies get hotter. We collide against each other, our hands everywhere, touching every inch of skin we can get to. We drown in each other, with each kiss and touch and caress.  
We stumble out of the shower, not able to let the other go. Zach quickly goes to turn off the water and then crashes his lips to mine. He lifts me up and carries me to his bed- we're both dripping wet- but he doesn't seem to care. He lays me down and immediately thrusts into me. Our kisses our hot and our bodies move frantically, needing to satisfy our frustration- to soothe the tension the fiction created.  
Zach's thrusts become faster and harder as we near our release. I close my eyes as the feeling takes over- as I let myself go.  
"Yes, Cammie…" Zach groans and kisses me softly. He finally releases as he slows down his pace. He rests his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. My hands are resting in his hair and on his back. I make lines and swirls in his back with my one hand, also calming my frantic breathing.  
I pull Zach to me and kiss him, hard. I pour my love for him into the kiss and roll us over. I lay down on top of him, my head on his chest.  
"Promise me one thing, Cam." Zach says suddenly, after minutes of comfortable silence where we just touched each other.  
He plays with my hair, twirling it around his fingers, as I trace lines on his chest.  
"Anything." I lift up my head to look at him. He looks at me, his eyes displaying his love for me.  
"Promise me that one day, we'll get married. After college. Even before. Just… just as long as we stay together, always. Please." I see tears in his eyes and hear the depth of the meaning in his words.  
_He really wants me… us… He really wants us married? Together?_  
I don't notice I'm crying until Zach holds me in a warm embrace, asking me why I'm crying.  
"I promise, Zach. You and me, forever." I kiss him, holding his head in my hands, the tears come faster.  
"Cammie, stop, please. It's hard enough that I'm crying, too." I laugh a teary laugh and wipe at my face. Zach looks at me, like he's seeing me differently, but at the same time, like he's always seen me this way. His look is soft, relaxed. "Thank-you."  
"For what?"  
"For choosing me."  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." He gives me a light kiss that tells me everything he's feeling- happiness, whole, love…  
"What are you thinking?" he asks me.  
"Can I have another kiss, then? I don't want to ask for money…" I tell him. He chuckles.  
"As you wish." He gives me another kiss- more of a playful one.  
"I'm thinking of us… of you. What I'm feeling."  
"And what _are _you feeling?" I sigh.  
"Happy. Wet." We laugh lightly together. I look away from him and continue. "But…"  
"But?" I glance at him but look away again.  
"Insecure. Wondering… I'm wondering if that's really true. If you really want that- a family- with me. If you really want forever with me. I mean… even after everything, all this time we've been together… if you still truly want me."  
"I'll always want you, Cammie. Hey, hey… are you crying?" his hand cups my cheek. "Cam- Cammie, look at me. Look at me." I do. "I love you, okay? Don't ever doubt that for a second. I am yours- all and only yours, got it? You're my everything- my whole world. How could I not want you?" he wipes my tears with his thumb. "How could anyone not want you? You're everything any guy could want! Why bring yourself down?"  
"I-I-I just…" I sigh. "I don't know."  
"Why now? How come you're doing this again? You kno-"  
"Maybe because you basically just asked me to marry you? Maybe because I've never felt strongly about myself? You of all people should know that."  
"But you know I love you. I'll never leave you or want any other girl. You stole my heart, and I won't ever take it back. I won't ever want to, because it belongs with you and only you. I understand that if you don't want to get married- especially now. I just want to make sure that _you _want _me _forever, that you'll have me." He looks away. "If you don't, then… well, I'll try to m-"  
"How dare you think I don't want you?" I cut him off. His head whips back to look at me, and I see the tears running down his cheeks.  
"I-I just didn't kn-" I shut him up with a kiss.  
"If you'll have me, then I am yours."  
"Of cour-"  
"Then that's settled." He kisses me deeply and roughly.  
"I love you, Cammie. Always."  
"I love you too, Zach." I rest my head on his chest. "Now…"  
"Where do we go from here?"  
"Yeah."  
"First off I think we should clean up my room and the bathroom, and then just continue. I mean, we just made a big decision, but we still have time…"  
"Yeah, we need to clean up." I kiss him. "We'll start looking for that place of ours soon, m'kay?" He smiles so widely and brightly that I can't help but smile, too.  
"Sounds amazing."

So...  
What did you think? Worth the wait?  
And in response to- (whoever wants to read it is welcome to)  
**Hahahaha(Guest):I think there should be a sex scene with all the mirrors in the dance room  
**  
I thought of that too, actually. I'm not sure how I'll be able to pull it off. It's an awesome idea though, isn't it? I'll see if I can pull some strings... Thank-you!  
Until next chapter... ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

Next one, girlies! :-)

After getting dressed and cleaning up ("I would've paid to see you clean up naked," Zach told me), we went downstairs to eat. I made us pancakes, because I was afraid that if I let Zach do it, he'd accidentally burn a few. I didn't want any burnt ones.  
I showed him how I wanted the strawberries and melon cut, and let him do it. Now, he's washing the cherries- he wants them, so I told him to wash some.  
We set the table and then sit down to eat. I put two pancakes on Zach's plate, and I do the same for me. He takes a bite and closes his eyes as he moans.  
"These are amazing!" he exclaims. I laugh.  
"I'm glad you like them." His eyes open wide.  
"Like them? No, no, hun… not like them. Love them." He shoves another forkful into his mouth, humming in delight.  
"Eat as much as you want."  
"Trust me," he says with his mouth full, "I will." I shake my head and laugh. "What?" I look up at him.  
"You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full."  
"You think I care? These are _heaven_."  
"Just shut up and eat."  
"Yes, ma'am!" He mock salutes and continues to wolf down his pancakes.  
_(I just thought of 'pansycake'… you know, from Divergent? haha Just being my weird [and annoying], fangirl self)_

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed, reading my book, Crossed- the second book in the Matched trilogy. I'm hunched over, completely immersed in it.  
It's only me and the book, and Ky and Cassia. Nobody else in the world exists. Nothing and nobody.  
A loud banging noise makes me jump and I squeal, falling off my bed. I look up, startled, at my window. I relax completely when I see Zach, who's having a weird reaction to me falling- amusement and worry, I guess.  
_Well, thank-you very much_.  
I motion to him to come in, and I settle back on my bed, my book on my lap.  
"Whataya need, Zach? I need to finish this book, so hurry up." I tell him as he sits down next to me.  
"I need you." He whispers in my ear, his hand toying with my shirt. "It's been a while."  
"It's been a few _days_, Zach. I need a little break from life. I haven't had time to read in _ages_."  
"But, Cammie…" he whines.  
"But Zach…" I copy him. We pout at the same time and then bust out laughing. "Well, that's not working for either one of us."  
"No, it's not." He places a light kiss on my cheek.  
"How about we practice a bit?"  
"Practice what? Dancing?" His face lights up. "Yeah, let's work on our dance! That way we'll definitely end up having s-"  
"No, Zach. Practice playing the drums." His face falls.  
"But I don't want to practice playing the drums right now." I laugh lightly.  
"You're acting like a little kid, Zach. You haven't practiced in a while." I stand up and put my book on my dresser. "Come on," I reach out my hand, "let me teach you something I thought of." He takes my hand and helps me pull him up.  
"Fine. But you owe me."  
"I owe you nothing, you sex-crazed crazy person."  
"You turned me into what I am." I sit down on the drum seat.  
"Oh, just shut up."  
"Somebody's cranky."  
"Well, you interrupted me when I was reading and I'm due to get my period soon, so just back off. Let me play my music." I twirl the sticks in my hands. "If you're going to be annoying, just sit and watch."  
"Don't forget listen." I glare at him. He puts his hands up and I shake my head.  
"Enjoy," I mumble.  
I start playing.

'But no, I won't be controlled, and so the story goes… Stay with me!' I sway to the song and sing along, my eyes switching from opened to closed.  
The music soothes me, calms me and takes over me.  
I am alone. I can't be near people now. I'll literally blow up and scream at anybody who even tries to make contact with me.  
"Cammie! Turn that down!" I hear somebody yell up- mom, dad? Whatever.  
I turn it down- just a little bit- and then it switches the song to Makes Us Stronger by Throw The Fight. I walk lazily around the room, moving only my head to the beat as the piano fades.  
'The color of her eyes was emerald green, just like the skies the night she packed up all her things and walked away. I'm screamin', I'm sorry for all the things I said. You stole my heart and then you left me, lying here with nothing but regret.' I stop. 'I'm screamin…' I jump up and down, moving my arms and legs in random moves. '…calling out your name and praying for the chance to break you from the pain that eats you up- I'm calling out your name and praying for the chance to break you from the pain that eats you up inside.' I stand in one spot while swaying my arms in time to the short frame of music. As the words com back in, I bend my legs, facing the right, move both my arms back and then spin them back around my front, and do the same from the left. I then put my arms out in an X and move them back as I walk sideways, and then I swirl my hair in the air, moving my whole body to face the front. I continue head-banging for a little bit longer, and right before the chorus, I mouth the words as I try to feel the intensity of the song flow through me, and out my arms that I now have messed in my hair, as they move all the way up. I let them fall to my sides as the chorus comes back and I jump, with another head-bang.  
'…calling out your name and praying for the chance to break you from the pain that eats you up- I'm calling out your name and praying for the chance to break you from the pain that eats you up inside.' I sing along this time, lightly swaying my body.  
'…tear us apart by the seams. I can't got on without you!' I start moving only one hand to the beat, 'Calling out your name and praying for the chance to,' I start moving my whole body, 'break you from the pain that eats you up- I'm calling out your name and praying for the chance to break you from the pain that eats you up inside…' I sing along to whatever is left, and purposely fall back on my bed at the end.  
My breathing comes heavy, and the next song in the playlist starts- I Don't Think I Love You by Hoobastank. I lay down on my bed and stretch, letting out a heavy sigh as I sink further into my bed.  
_I want my book.  
_I turn the top part of my body around and reach for my book- just getting it- and I bring it to me and continue where I left off. I bend my knees and rest my feet on the edge of my bed unconsciously, just to get more comfortable.  
Movement in Zach's room interferes with my reading, so I steal a glance. He's tying his sneakers- probably getting ready to go out on a run. He's wearing a white tank that hugs his chest and baggy, grey running shorts.  
Is he wearing boxers? I can't tell…  
As he switches feet, he looks my way. I give a little wave and he waves back with a smile. He stands up after finishing tying his other shoe, and goes out his bedroom door.

I'm out on the balcony, sitting in my chair and reading. I'm almost done with the book- just a few more chapters to go. I'm literally flying through it.  
I get lost in the book again, and I see water drops- like tear drops- on the page.  
I then feel one on my arm.  
I look ahead, and see rain.  
I quickly run inside- _why the heck is it raining?_  
It's nice out, though. I guess I'll just bring an umbrella with me.

I walk back out with my navy blue umbrella, and set it so it's over the chair. I sit back down and try to continue reading.  
I get far enough before I see a figure out of the corner of my eye. It's jogging.  
I look to my left and see Zach, with his soaked- and now see-through- top that's clinging to him and showing off his abs, making his way to his house. His hair is all wet and some is sticking to his forehead. Water rolls down his arms and face, and I can't help but get lost in the sight of him. He disappears as he turns into the walkway of his house.  
I stick my nose in my book, waiting for him to walk into his room. A few seconds later, Zach does walk in, with his shoes in hand. He sets them down by his door and then closes it. He finally notices me and smirks.  
He slowly peels his tank off, revealing his sculpted and wet chest. I absentmindedly lick my lips. I watch as a few drops make their way down his chest, make a trail over his abs and down to where his shorts are hanging real low on his hips.  
_He can't be wearing boxers, especially with how he's been trying to get me to have sex with him today. _  
Zach takes another look at me and pulls down his shorts, which quickly fall to the floor.  
_Damn… he really isn't wearing boxers. The rain didn't cool him off at all?  
_I stare at him, my eyes glued to his body.  
He's beautiful- absolute perfection. Every inch of him- every curve, every little thing.  
I meet his eyes, finding them dark and deep. I can't look away.  
His hand finds his hard-on, and he takes no mercy on himself- he rubs and squeezes hard, staring at me, and moving faster and faster.  
My hand involuntarily finds its way in between my legs, and I subconsciously rub myself.  
Zach's other hand motions to me to come over. I nod and quickly throw my book on my bed and run to his house. I'm not taking any chances of jumping over the balcony in this rain.  
I knock twice on Zach's door.  
"You can come in!" He yells. I open it and walk upstairs to his room. I take my shirt off as I enter and I feel warm arms wrap around my waist.  
Zach presses his lips hard against mine and my shirt falls to the floor, forgotten. His hands quickly unbutton my shorts and I let them fall down my legs. I then kick them off and make sure to unclasp my bra. He lifts me up and lays me down on his bed.  
He kisses me roughly and then leaves a trail of kisses down my body. He leaves me breathless as he pulls down my panties without a care. He crushes his lips to mine again and thrusts into me. We both moan loudly, our nails digging in to each other's skin. We move together in a heated frenzy, needing to feel and get off. We roll around, nipping, biting, pleasing and teasing.  
We come together in a way we never have before, all our frustration pouring out of us in a waterfall of emotion.

Zach plays with my hair as we lay wrapped up in each other.  
"So…" he starts, a smirk taking place.  
"So?" It grows wider.  
"You finally agreed to have sex with me." I giggle.  
Whoa… giggle?  
I snuggle into him.  
"Yeah, guess I did."  
"And you're actually talking to me like a normal person."  
"Well, I'm sorry for being in a bad mood. I don't try to be."  
"Aw, man…"  
"What?"  
"I should've gotten you angry." I shake my head, knowing where this is going. "We still haven't had that angry sex yet. You know, I'm still waiting. Call me next time you're in bad mood."  
"Now you're being mean."  
"How is that mean?"  
"Fine, then. Annoying."  
"I'll never completely understand you, Cammie."  
"Same over here." We smile at each other.

What did ya'll think? Was it ok?  
The 2 songs I mentioned, I'm obsessed with. Seriously. And I recommend them to anyone who likes rock. Names: Stay With Me by You Me At Six, and Makes Us Stronger by Throw The Fight.  
Next chapter should be up next week, hopefully. :-)


	20. Chapter 20

FORUM IS UP! So whoever wants to join is welcome to. :-)  
Just want to send a huge thank-you to everyone who's been with me until now. I couldn't ask for better readers! (fans, whatever you guys call yourselves) ;-)

_A week and a half later_  
Sam and Courtney left to sleep-away camp at the beginning of the week. They wanted to go together, so that they'd have somebody there that they know.  
That's why Zach and I have been having sleepovers that past couple of nights.  
Our parents just let us be, thankfully. Ever since we told them last year, they'd just give us knowing smiles and throw a few winks here and there. They leave us, quote and quote, to our 'teenage needs.'  
Tonight Zach and I are having another sleepover, this time at his house. Sex isn't on the agenda- well, it always is, but not _specifically_ tonight. We're thinking of watching a movie, making pizza and just having a chill night.  
My plan is to get him to sing to me. I heard him messing around on his guitar the other day, while singing some random words. His voice is absolute _heaven._ It's kind of deep, and a little scratchy- but the 'just right' scratchy. The kind of voice I love.

I open the Goode's door and the smell of pizza hits me.  
"It already came?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." Zach replies.  
"Awesome." I sit at the table. "What movie are we watching?" He smirks.  
"Surprise." I pout.  
"Please?" he chuckles.  
"You'll see." He pecks my lips. "Now, come on." He pulls me up and takes the pizza with him. I grab the plates and take the popcorn out of the microwave, and then I follow him into the den.  
Zach sets the pizza on the table, and I do the same with the plates and popcorn. We sit down on the couch together, snuggling into each other. I reach over to put a slice of pizza on a plate and give it to Zach, and then I do the same for me. I lean against him and he wraps his right arm around me.  
"So what movie?" I ask again.  
"Top Gun." He answers. "My parents suggested it."  
"Tom Cruise is in it, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I heard that it's an amazing movie."  
"We have yet to find out." He smiles at me. "Mind clicking play?"  
"Sure."

"I'm sad."  
"Goose?"  
"Yeah."  
Zach and I are laying on his bed, so we're spooning.  
"I liked him, too."  
"Mmhmm." I cried, actually. He was my favorite character.  
We lay in a comfortable silence.  
"Hey, Zach?" I ask.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you sing me a song? Please?" I feel him shift behind me.  
"Sure." He takes my hand and starts rubbing small circles with his thumb. "Which one do you want?"  
"Can you sing Never Too Late?"  
"I guess so. Why that one?"  
"'Cause I like it!" I exclaim. He chuckles and then kisses my neck.  
"If you say so." He starts moving his thumb along with the beat in his head. "This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong, who would've guessed it?" his voice sends shivers running up and down my spine. "I will not leave alone everything that I own to make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late." He waits a few seconds, then continues. "Even if I say, it'll be alright, still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late- it's never too late." His breath is warm against my neck. His fingers tap my hand in time to the music in his head. "No one will ever see this side reflected, and if there's something wrong- who would've guessed it? And I have left alone everything that I own, to make you feel like it's not too late- it's never too late." He hugs me closer to him. "Even if I say, it'll be alright, still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late- it's never too late. The world we knew won't come back. The time we've lost- can't get back. The life we had won't be ours again." His voice gets quieter. "This world will never be what I expected- and if I don't belong…" He pauses and whispers to me, "sing with me."  
(bold+italic= both of them, italic=Z, underlined=C)  
"**_Even if I say, it'll be alright, still I hear you say, you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late- it's never too late. _**_Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late- it's never too late._ It's never too late! **_It's not too late- it's never too late_**."  
"Thanks, Zach. Love you." I tell him.  
"Love you, too. But, uh, can I pick a song now?" I smile.  
"Sure."  
"Thanks." I hear him swallow. "I'm here again, a thousand miles away from you. A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am." He squeezes my hand. "I tried so hard, thought I could do this on my own! I've lost so much along the way." He turns me over, so I'm laying on my back. His eyes are closed. "Then I see your face," his eyes slowly open, "I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I lost before." His hand travels down to my waist. "You call my name- I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole." His other hand traces my lips and then cups my cheek. I stare into his eyes- deep pools of misty green- and they turn slightly darker. He kisses me lightly, just a small kiss- but it portrays all he is feeling. "I've come undone…" his hand makes a lazy trail to my lower stomach and rests there. "…but you make sense of who I am, like puzzle pieces in your hand." He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it. "Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole." A lone tear rolls down his cheek, his eyes stormy with emotions. His eyes stay locked on mine, holding me in place. His intense gaze makes me unable to wipe away the tear. He leans down and kisses me roughly, but sweetly and passionately at all the same time. I kiss back, pulling at his hair and bringing him closer to me. My mouth opens as I moan, and he continues to kiss me, our tongues battling. We pull away, breathing heavily. His head drops down, and he rests it in the crook of my neck. He continues the song. "I tried so hard, so hard! I tried so hard…" He kisses me again. "Then I see your face, I know I'm finally yours," he whispers to me. "I find everything I thought I lost before." He grinds down onto me, gently. "You call my name…"  
"Zach…" I whisper, and I cup his cheek. He smiles.  
"…I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole." He takes a breath. "So you can make me whole." He drags it out until he can't, and then he kisses me with a fiery passion. I pull him roughly against me, kissing him back with my own fire- my own need for him. I push him back a bit to rip his shirt off, and almost instantly we reconnect our lips once it's over his head. I run my hands down his back and then up his chest. He shivers. His hand finds the hem of my top and he inches it up my stomach, over my now bare breasts and over my head. He kisses me again and I turn us over. I press my lips hard against his as I lean over him and push my hands up his chest. I feel him, his abs and chest, and then massage his shoulders. I slide my hands down his arms and I lace my fingers with his. Our bare chests are touching, mine on top of his.  
Zach's mouth moves with mine and our breaths mingle. I pull away, gently, from his soft, warm lips to look at him. His eyes open slowly, a fire burning in them. He gives me a goofy grin along with a sly wink that immediately heat me up. He lifts his hips and I moan quietly, moving against him. I sit up, on my knees, and pull his sweatpants down. As soon as I throw them to the floor, Zach is pulling me back down. He flips us over and hovers above me. He kisses me slowly and passionately and I purposely bite his lower lip. I let my tongue glide over it, and then I full on kiss him. I guide one of his hands to the band of my pajama shorts and lift my hips off the bed. With one hand, he lowers them, and then pulls them off. He nudges my legs apart, and then slowly- teasingly- takes off my panties. He gives me a light kiss just below my stomach, and then proceeds to kiss his way up. I start to pull of his boxers, and with his help, get them all the way off. I wrap my legs around his waist and lift my head to capture his lips. He slides into me, slowly at first. He moves a little faster, in and out. We move leisurely together, meeting thrust for thrust, enjoying the feeling of our bodies coming together- becoming one. I sigh and moan his name as he groans and breathes out mine. I give him a kiss in the crook of his neck as we increase our pace the tiniest bit. We move faster and faster as we near our orgasm, our bodies colliding and our breathing heavy.  
We come down together and lay next to each other. We kiss, and with my eyes still closed as I pull away, I whisper to him, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." He whispers back.

"We're going out later tonight." Says Zach as he sways our arms back and forth, on our way to the park.  
"Where to?" I ask.  
"Surprise."  
"Again?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"What? I like surprising you, even if last night's movie wasn't much of an 'oh my gawd' type." He mocked. I laugh at him.  
"I enjoyed it."  
"I know. I could tell." He smiles at me and I smile back.  
"I call dibs on the red swing!" I yell and let go of his hand, running towards my swing.  
"Hey! But- oh, I'll just take the blue one…" Zach mumbles behind me. I sit on the swing and stick my tongue out at him.  
"So what am I supposed to wear tonight? Fancy, casual-fancy, casual, flowy… Give me a hint here." I ask him.  
"Flowy, casual… doesn't matter. You can wear flip-flops, so if that helps…" He answers.  
"Alrighty." We swing in silence. I smile to myself as I feel like being a little more childish. I push myself to go higher. "I'm swinging higher than you!"  
"You little- oh, you're on, babe!" He smirks at me and I wink at him.  
"Whoever can jump the farthest wins. No cheating."  
"Bring it."

Well... that's the end of the chapter. :-)  
Can anybody guess where Zach's taking her?  
Thank-you to wittykittylizzyie, for the date idea!  
Next chapter should be next week. If anybody wants to talk or give ideas or anything- topic Chapter 21 on the MNM (my neighbor maybe- just thought of the abbreviation) forum.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry it's up late, guys, but here you go! Enjoy!

As I'm walking down the stairs, I hear a knock at the door.  
"I've got it!" My mom calls.  
"Hey, Zach. How are you? Cammie should be right down." I hear my mom say. I continue walking, past the curve, so they can now see me. Zach looks first- then my mom. He smiles, looking me up and down. He's wearing a dark blue polo shirt with khaki pants, and brown flip-flops.  
As for me… I'm wearing a long, sleeveless, flowy dress- it's got blues, greens, oranges and red in it- and my coral colored fit-flops. I've got a light shawl with me in case it gets a little chilly.  
Zach gives me his hand I take it. I give my mom a one-armed hug.  
"See you later, mom." I tell her.  
"Have fun." She says, sending me a little wink. I smile at her and then walk out. She closes the door behind me- and locks it, from the sound of it.  
"You look great." Zach says.  
"Thanks. You do, too." I reply.  
"It's more casual-fancy, I guess. Nothing special." He smiles at me. "But I really hope you don't know where we're going, because you dressed perfectly for it."  
"I've got my guesses." I wink at him. He pulls me to him and kisses me lightly.  
"Come on." He opens the passenger seat door for me and I slide in.  
"That's new." He just shrugs and closes the door, then walks around to the other side. He shuts the door behind him, puts his seat belt on and then starts the car.  
"Let's go." He starts driving.  
I notice a picnic basket in the back seat.  
"What's that basket doing there?" I ask Zach. He smirks.  
"Our dinner." He replies.  
"Did you make it?"  
"I did, actually. My mom helped a bit because… well… there are things I can't really do."  
"Except make eggs and sandwiches?"  
"Hey!" I laugh. "I can cook. And bake… a bit."  
"You see?"  
"But I did make most of the stuff in there."  
"Don't worry, I believe you." I smile up at him.  
"Hope you do."

_Zach POV  
_As we get closer to the beach, I notice Cammie put it all together.  
I guess I should've blind-folded her… my bad.  
"Hey, Zach?" She asks.  
"Yeah?" I glance at her.  
"Are we going to the beach?" How do I answer? Yes? No? How the heck did you know? Maybe?  
"I can't tell you that. Classified information."  
"We're either going to the beach or one of those park things near there. I'm guessing the beach."  
"Guess what you want. We're almost there, anyway." I swerve around to a different entrance- the one I asked the people who watch the beach if I could set up. To my luck, they agreed.  
I know I asked Cam already, but I want to do it right. I know we're still young, but it's just so I know that no matter what happens, whatever might separate us for however long- even a trip somewhere- that she'll come back to _me_. I want her to know that no matter what, I'll be there for her. Always.  
At the same time, I'm afraid she's going to tell me to ask her in a couple of years. I get it, that she might not want to commit completely yet. We're only 17- we've still got lots of time. But I want her- only her- and nobody else.  
Liz said that we're like soul mates. That's gotta count for something, right?  
I park the car and get out. I get the picnic basket from the back seat and then make my way to Cammie's side, where she already started opening it.  
"Hey, hey. I'm doing that." I say as I open the door the rest of the way. She shakes her head at me and laughs. I just smile sweetly at her.  
_She's so beautiful.  
_I take Cam's hand in mine and lead her down the path I made. I had picked all different kinds of flowers earlier, and then sprinkled them around me as I walked. I wanted to have a little fun with the spot we're going to eat in. I brought towels with me to lay down there, but I also set up speakers and my iPod- with a playlist special for tonight- so we can dance. I asked her to bring her camera with her, 'cause I know how much she loves taking pictures of the sunset. I purposely wanted us to leave early- 6:30 ish- so we can watch it from the start to the end. I really hope she enjoys it.  
After that… maybe around dessert or something… I'm going to ask her.  
I hope she says yes.  
I hope it doesn't ruin her night.

_Cammie POV  
_He's nervous.  
And excited.  
I can see it.  
I already love what he did with the flowers. We're still walking down the path, thanks to me- but he probably already figured that I'd take my time admiring all of them. What can I say? I _love_ flowers.  
But what's got him all worked up?  
He's thinking a little too hard. His shoulders aren't as relaxed as they normally are. His eyes keep wandering off, looking at everything and anything. He's also a little fidgety, and that happens when he wants to ask me something. Usually.  
What's he got to be nervous about? It's just us, going on a date. On the beach, might I add. I also really love the beach.

_Zach POV  
_She noticed that I'm nervous. She _knows. _  
I need to calm down, let loose.  
_'Footloose…'  
_Now I've turned into Cammie.  
We walk slowly toward the open area, and where the trail of flowers ends, Cammie stops. I've got the speakers set up to the right of us, little candles spread out and twinkling, and the most perfect view of the water. I step forward and put the basket down. I take the towels out of it and spread them out, glancing at Cammie through the corner of my eye. When I stand back up, she runs to me and flings her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hug her back and pull her closer to me.  
"This is perfect," she whispers in my ear.  
"I'm glad you already like it." I whisper back. We pull away from the hug. "Would you like to sit down? I'm just going to get dinner out."  
"Need any help?"  
"Even if I did, I'm not going to let you do anything."  
"Like opening a car door?" She takes her seat on the towel.  
"Yup." First I take out the plates and silverware and set them up. Then I take the food out- I already put them in bowls and on plates, so I just need to unwrap them.  
I sit down across from Cammie. "This," I point to the noodles, "is one of the spicy noodles my mom makes. She never gave a name to it, so-"  
"Spicy noodles, then." I chuckle.  
"Yeah, and I made that completely by myself." She laughs. I point to the chicken, "These are just chicken breasts, really, with a teriyaki and soy-sauce gravy. It's spiced a little. And here," I point to the black bowl, "we've got steamed cauliflower and broccoli with this thing called George Washington, I think. Or his name is just part of it…"  
"I know what that is, don't worry. It's really good on green beans, too."  
"I've had it like that before, too. Kind of like salt in these little packets."  
"Yeah, with the red and yellow on them."  
"Exactly."  
"Can I know what's for dessert?"  
"Nope." I say, popping the P. I take her plate. "What would you like?"  
"I'll start off with a bit of everything."  
"Sure thing."

_Cammie POV  
_We ate in a comfortable silence, every once in a while one of us being caught looking at the other. The food was amazing- which I told Zach- and he almost glowed with pride.  
But I still can't help but wonder what he made for dessert…  
My guess is the chocolate cake that we both love, but I'm not sure.  
Right now, we're just sitting cuddled up together, watching the sunset. I took a few pictures of the sunset and us already. I plan on taking some of those really cool pictures where the wind is blowing, and there's a person standing by the water, and all they are is a black silhouette against the bright sun. And also a few pictures of Zach and I kissing… but that's something else.  
My ears almost perk up at which song is now playing. Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. I've been obsessed with it lately! Ever since Madame Dabney made us dance to it, I've been hooked…  
"Do you want to dance?" Zach asks me, almost whispering his question.  
"I'd love to," I reply. I really do want to. This was our most romantic dance from that class. He stands and then extends his hand, which I take, and he pulls me up. We move off the towels and stand on the sand.  
'Hold your breath…' This is when we're supposed to stop in one of our poses, and then from there, the chorus comes in. '…because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,' I lift my leg up and swing myself to the side as Zach follows behind me. '…over again.' He takes my left hand in his and we extend them. 'Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true,' He rests his right hand on my hip, holding me to him, while our left hands come closer to us. '…because a girl like you is impossible to find- you're impossible to find.' He slowly dips me and then kisses me lightly on the lips. We walk together, to the piano, and then I make it as if I fall and he catches me. He rights me, and we pretend to look like we're fixing each other- making the other whole. 'This is not what I intended.' He lifts me up and when my feet touch the ground, he twirls me around a few times. 'I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start. Oh! So hold your breathe…'

_Third person_  
'…because tonight will be the night that I will far for you, over again.' They dance together, in complete unison. A new type of love blooms between them, one that covers them and makes them completely unaware of anything but the other; that proves that they'll last for however long that they do, individually.  
The passion between them grows as the sun slowly sets, as the candles melt and as the song gently fades. They kiss lightly, not wanting to pull away. They look into each other's eyes, their love kindling within them.  
Zach takes Cammie's hand, and they sit back down. He takes out dessert- mini chocolate cake- which he sprinkled powdered sugar on top of. They both finish most of their piece, too anxious to dance again. As they get back up and sway to the remainder of I'll Be (by Edwin McCain), Cammie can't help but notice how Zach has become tense again. He tries to calm himself down by getting lost in the music and in Cammie- but it barely soothes him. When the song ends, he takes the smallest step backwards, and reaches his hand into his pocket. He takes out a small, black box, which he opens. He thinks he should get down on one knee- _that's what you're supposed to do, right?_- but he knows that he doesn't have to, not with Cammie. As long as they both want this- a future together- it doesn't matter how he proposes.  
He opens his mouth, to start the question, but Cammie just shushes him, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"You already know I'm yours," she whispers to him, "forever and always. So, yes." She lets out a watery laugh and he smiles widely at her. When he slides the ring on her finger, she takes the time to really look at it. She looks up at him. "You got the infinity ring?"  
"Well, I knew you loved it, but I didn't want just the simple one. And I know you don't like the one with all the diamonds in it, 'cause it's a little too much, so I was able to get one in the middle of it. I hope it's still okay. I mean, I just thought that this was the ring you really wanted. One time I overheard you telling your mom about it, and I just thought that, well… that you'd like it. I mean, if you do-" Cammie cuts his blabbing off with a kiss.  
"It's perfect, Zach, and so are you. I wouldn't change a thing." He smiles and then kisses her again.  
"I love you so much, Cammie."  
"I love you, too, Zach."  
"I don't know what I'd do without you." He hugs her tightly to him, his arms wrapped around her, protecting her and claiming her as his.

Well, that's that. :-)  
I'd just like to add something, because I feel the need to do it. I'm not asking you to feel for him or anything, but this is important to me, so...  
7 years ago today, Michael Levin, z"l, was killed in the second Lebanon war. He was from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Ever since he was little, he wanted to move to Israel and be apart of the army. His grandparents were Holocaust survivors.  
After his year in Israel, he decided to move here and join the army. He lived here for 5 years.  
I did a project on him in school, and I felt like I needed to say something. He's a role-model of mine, and a very big inspiration. There's a documentary on him- A Hero In Heaven. But I don't think it comes with English subtitles for certain parts of it.

"You can't fulfill your dreams unless you dare to risk it all." Michael Levin, z"l.  
I really wish I could've met him.


End file.
